Totems and Zodiacs
by NZWriter7
Summary: The Sohma's have long lived with the curse of the Chinese Zodiac, but what happens when they discover a family who shares a similar burden. Friendships are made, strengthened and transformed as these two families form bonds completely unfathomable to most
1. Chapter 1

**Totems and Zodiacs**

**I do not own Fruits Basket, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of Natsuki Takaya.**

**I do own all Fife characters and additional plot.**

_Most people know the tales of the Chinese Zodiac. For every month there is an animal that represents it, and those born under these months are prone to certain characteristics. It has not always been this way, and there are those who resent that these animals ever came into being, for it governs their lives, and makes their very existence a never ending trial. For generations, they have believed themselves alone in the world; sharing the burden with none but those of their own family, and even then, every few are aware of their curse. However, there are those who know the pain these people go through all to well, and no one could fathom the bizarre circumstances under which these two families would meet…_

**Sari's POV**

"Let's see. I'm supposedly working with a man who is meant to be a complete pain the rear end, and lives out in the woods away from most civilization. This is going to be interesting, indeed"

I am Sari Fife, a young woman of 26 years, and currently I am walking through the woods on the edge of my home town with my long silver hair tied up in a high ponytail. My bangs hang long over the left side of my face, almost completely hiding one of my ruby red eyes, which were staring off into space as I let my feet lead me towards the destination.

This was a new chapter in my life. Before now I had been no more than a family counsellor, though occasionally I offered my services to the local high school. Until recently I had lived within my family's private estate, but had become increasingly agitated by the life and left without any second thoughts or regret. Now I have taken on a second job, in order to earn a better life, and find myself a bit of an adventure. I am to be the new editor for an author I had not heard of until I become friends with his previous editor, having been her somewhat unofficial therapist. Mii had been forced to quit her job after being forced to a state of mental instability by the highly aggravating novelist. So the agency had offered me the job, after having seen how relentless I can be when it came to getting things done. They were certain that if anyone could whip the childish author into shape, it was me.

Now I am heading to a dinner meeting with my client, not really watching where I am going, so it comes as very little surprise when I bump into something… or rather, someone.

"My apologies, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Do forgive me" I say as I snap back to reality with a jolt.

The person I had bumped into turned out to be a man not too much taller than myself, with brownish/black hair which, like mine, was long on one side to cover his left eye. His eyes were a soft hazel, one that I could easily get lost in and were slightly unusual in their appearance.

"It's quite alright" he replied with a small smile, and his deep voice captivated me almost immediately. Who wouldn't be!?

'_He is handsome, I'll give him that. Polite, too'_

"Forgive me, but you seem somewhat familiar. Have we met before?" the man asked, looking me up and down while trying to place my face. I tilted my head to the side and frowned for a moment, blinking slowly, but then it suddenly hit me: the cultural festival at the school.

"Indeed we have, sir, though not officially. At the school's festival last year, when you came to check up on Yuki Sohma, I believe it was. Allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Sari Fife. I sometimes work at the school as an on-call counsellor"

His eyes lit up with recognition and the smile on his face became brighter as he held out his hand, "A pleasure to meet you at last, Miss Fife. I have heard much of you from Yuki and the others. I am Hatori Sohma, the family doctor"

Gently I took his hand to shake in greeting and felt the familiar aura around him that I had felt around every other Sohma I had met. It would appear that he is one of them, too, "So you are another relation of Yuki, Kyo and other two Sohma boys"

Hatori nodded, "I am presently on my way to visit another friend and cousin of mine, Shigure Sohma. Have you met him at all?"

'_Yes…_', "Afraid I haven't. However, I am on my way to meet with my new client. I work for the publishing agency now, part time, and have been assigned as editor to one Shigure Sohma" I said with sarcastic flare and crooked smirk. Hatori returned the smirk and ran a hand through his hair.

"So you are the one. Shigure put his last editor through the works and back. I hope you're up for the job!"

I chuckled and shook my head, "So I hear. Poor Mii, she'll never be the same. I had to sit through countless sessions with that woman. Good for the wallet, bad for the ears" I stated coyly, to which Hatori chuckled slightly, "I am afraid, though, that your friend will find me rather different to work with"

"I'm glad to hear it; he needs someone who won't take any of his nonsense. I hope you don't end up with the same fate as Mii, Miss Fife"

Scoffing, I flapped a hand at him idly, "Please, Miss Fife is what my employers call me. It's Sari to everyone else"

Hatori smiled and nodded, "Very well, Sari. I take it, then, that you will be joining us for dinner? I believe he did mention something about meeting his new editor… I'm afraid I wasn't paying much attention over the phone"

I laughed. Somehow that didn't surprise me. From the sounds of things ignoring Shigure was something people learned to do very well over time.

"That being the case, allow me to escort you the rest of the way. It is easy to get lost around here at night, especially when you do not know your way so well" Hatori finished off, offering me his arm.

'_What an absolute gentleman! I could get used to this'_ I thought, as I placed my hand on his forearm and walked by his side. As a sudden thought occurred to me I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by another voice calling our names.

**Kitsune's POV**

"Sari! Hatori!"

I was racing down the track towards Shigure's house, having been invited by Tohru and the others to join them for dinner, when I had spotted the familiar figure of my elder cousin walking next to the just as familiar figure of the Sohma doctor. Skidding to a halt as I came up behind them, I doubled over to catch my breath for a moment before standing up straight and beaming at them.

"Sari, what are you doing out here?" I asked, tilting my head in curiosity and blowing a stray piece of gold and orange hair out of my sapphire blue eyes. My cousin smirked deviously and suddenly I felt myself grinning, knowing that gleam in her eyes.

"I am Shigure's new editor. I am here to meet with him over dinner" she said casually, but there was a hint of knowing in her voice that spelt out silent trouble for the novelist. I giggled and grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"You're his new editor!? Oh brilliant, this is going to be great! I can't wait to see: I don't know who I feel sorry for most!"

Waving, I raced off quickly, leaving the two adults behind in order to grab myself a front row seat for the up and coming show. There was no doubt that this was going to be fun. I couldn't wait to see everyone's faces!

As I entered through the door I could hear yelling my head. Shaking my head, it was easy to know who was fighting by what was being said.

"I'm gonna kick your ass into tomorrow, you damn rat!", "I'd like to see you try, stupid cat!"

I walked into the main room to see none other than Yuki and Kyo. The orange haired boy was on his feet with his fists raised, while the cool and calm 'Prince' of our high school sat glaring up at him. Sighing, I took a seat and waved at Tohru, who smiled and waved back just as Sari and Hatori walked in joining door. At that moment, Yuki made a move and launched Kyo into the air, but the boy was now headed straight for Sari. Everyone seemed at little panicked, except I just smiled as Sari expertly detached herself from Hatori and side stepped, allowing Kyo to sail right past her towards the wall. Only my cousin was faster than his flight speed and snagged the back of his shirt to gently stop his motion. Way to save him the further humiliation.

"Lesson one of counselling: learn to dodge flying objects… or people. You'd be surprised how often it actually happens" she stated lightly, letting go of Kyo and simply grinning as he grumbled.

Tohru smiled, but looked confused, "Hi, Hatori! Sari… What are you here? Are you here to see Kitsune? Or is it one of us you want, about school?"

I laughed at the girl as she kept asking questions, only making herself more anxious by the second. I could see Sari sigh and sweat drop as she took a seat that Hatori offered her beside him.

"Tohru, calm down, you'll give yourself a headache!" I laughed, patting the girl on the back. She smiled at me and shut her mouth with a sheepish grin, and Sari looked at me in thanks.

"I think everything can be answered just by this. Where's Shigure?" I asked, leaning my elbows on the table and looking around. As if on cue, the man himself came waltzing into the room with that goofy smile on his face.

"Good evening, everyone! Nice to see you here and looking well, Kitsune…" he chirped, and I rolled my eyes in mock exasperation. The novelist's eyes darted to everyone in the room, soon coming to land on my silver haired cousin, who was looking at him through the corner of her eye while her chin was resting on her intertwined fingers. I knew that look. Look out, Shigure!

"Well, hello, there! Who might this lovely lady be?" Shigure gushed, moving to stand behind Hatori at Sari's side. The man sitting next to my cousin looked like he about to deck his friend if he said another word, but Sari merely stood gracefully from her spot and smiled at Shigure with her canine teeth showing.

"Allow me to introduce you, Shigure. This is my older cousin, Sari Fife. She is our family counsellor, occasionally works at the school and…"

"I am now your new editor" Sari finished for me, smirking with her 'no nonsense' look: her arms crossed over her chest, "You have a manuscript due in a week and I will hear of no excuses. I don't care if you have to write in a blizzard, you will get it done by the deadline, if not before. If I catch you at all slacking off… Well, let's just say… You. Don't. Want. To. Know. I am well aware of what Mii went through with you, but I am a whole new type of woman, Shigure Sohma and I will not settle for any of your excuses, I've heard of most them. Prepare to work like you've never worked before"

The entire time she gave her little speech, I was hiding my face in my arms on the table, trying my hardest to keep my laughing quiet. My goodness, this was too much! Just the look on his face was priceless! The poor man looked like he was going to faint at any moment.

"Help, she's scary!" Shigure whimpered, slinking away from Sari to his own side of the table. Hatori seemed very pleased with this outcome, chuckling at his cousin's expense and sipping at the cup of tea that Tohru brought out.

Finally managing to catch my breath, I looked to Shigure with a smirk of my own, "I warned you, Shigure, that one of these days you would end up working with someone who wouldn't be so easy to skirt around. Though had I known that my cousin would be the one, I would have warned you in advance!" I laughed, and was joined this time by all the others, who had just walked in the door and heard what I had said.

"So, Sari is Shigure's new editor. Now you're in for it" Hatsuharu stated, seating himself on Sari's other side, while Momiji took a place beside Tohru.

"Hi, Sari!" the young Sohma boy called happily, waving. Sari chuckled and waved back, but said nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Totems and Zodiacs**

**I do not own Fruits Basket, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of Natsuki Takaya.**

**I do own all Fife characters and additional plot.**

**Hatori's POV**

I sat there, surrounded by all my family and the two other guests, and I couldn't have felt more at home. It had been many years since I'd had this feeling, and I had to admit, I enjoyed it thoroughly. Tohru had cooked a delicious meal of beef stew, rice, vegetables, and for desert there was the promise of strawberry shortcake. At the mention of cake both Sari and Kitsune's eyes had lit up and sparkled, and constantly trailed to the kitchen throughout the meal.

The evening went well; full of conversation that ranged from the recent happenings at the school, to Shigure's torturous behaviour of his previous editor and even a little about the two families, though neither seemed to want to go into great detail about that topic. I wondered what it was that made the two Fife women so reluctant to talk of their families, but being a Sohma I didn't press the matter. Obviously it was a private matter they did not wish to discuss.

However, just as Tohru got up to bring in the well expected desert, Sari seemed to become unaware of her surroundings, as her face went blank and her eyes glazed over. A small hint of concern overcame me as I looked at her. Was this a normal occurrence for the red eyed counsellor, or had something upset her somehow?

"Sari, is anyone home?" Shigure asked her, waving a hand in front of her face to try and get her attention. It obviously didn't work, and I reached out to lay a gentle hand on her shoulder, shaking it lightly to try and snap her out of her trance.

"Sari? Is something wrong?" I asked softly, but still received no reply. As my concern increased, I heard Kitsune sigh and stand to come over. As she leant down, I heard the younger Fife whisper something in her cousin's ear and I wondered what it meant. Surely something, for it woke Sari up in an instant and the woman shook her head slightly, allowing me a small feel of her long silver hair. It was even softer than it looked… like silken fur…

"Forgive me, I spaced out for a while there. Excuse me, but I have to step out for a moment" she said and smiled at me as she stood to head out of the room. Looking to Kitsune, the girl shrugged with a knowing smile, but said nothing and returned to her seat eagerly as Tohru finally brought the cake out.

"Where did Sari go?" Tohru asked as she dished out the tasty treat. Kitsune just smiled and jerked her head towards the door. Just what was that girl not saying?

Making the excuse that I had to use the bathroom and stretch my legs, I followed Sari out into the back yard. What I saw there astonished me. Sari took a deep breath and her body began to change, morphing into a silver wolf with glowing red eyes. Her body was slightly transparent and seemed to glow with an unearthly light, though I think that was just the effects of the light on her fur. I watched as she stepped out of her clothes and used her nose to push them under a nearby bush before running off into the distance.

Once I was sure she was out of sight, I stepped out from the shadows and went to the bush, collecting her clothes to fold them neatly. At that moment, Shigure came out and looked at me with that stupid smirk of his, seeing me holding Sari's clothes.

"Care to explain, Ha'ri?" he asked coyly, leaning against one of the posts. Sighing heavily, I went back onto the porch and placed the clothes down while taking a seat. As the novelist sat next to me, I proceeded to tell him of what I had seen and when I had finished he had a more than curious look on his face.

"What is it, Shigure?" I asked, not really liking that look.

"Nothing, nothing…" he said quickly, but I could tell he was hiding something, "So shall we wait till she gets back and ask her about it, or leave her be, do you think?"

For a moment I considered leaving the matter alone and just asking her at a later date, but really it would be hard to hide that I had seen her, since I had now moved her clothes. And curiosity was getting the better of me, so both of us sat there idly smoking and staring at the star speckled sky while we waited for Sari to return. Over time Hatsuharu, Momiji and Kitsune all left while the other three went to bed. Kitsune had been a little hesitant at leaving, seemingly noticing her cousin's clothes by my side, but she had left in the end with another shrug. Obviously that girl wasn't about to reveal anything on the matter, nor get in the way of our curious inquiries to Sari.

Before long, there came a rustle from the nearby bushes and I pointed it out to Shigure as a silver wolf appeared from the darkened shadows of foliage. We watched silently as it went to the bush that had once hidden the garments at my side and nosed around, looking for them, but suddenly the creature looked to us, having caught our scents when the wind blew by. Steadily the wolf that was Sari came forward, and sat in front of Shigure and I, her ruby red eyes looking at us tiredly.

_~"So, you saw me… I thought I felt a presence as I shifted, but I was in too great of a hurry at the time"~_

Shigure moved from his seat and knelt down directly in front of her, looking into her eyes, "I know you, don't I?" I looked at him with a small frown. What was he on about? He knew her as Sari, yes, but did he know her in this form? How?

_~"Yes, Shigure, you do know me, as I knew you long before tonight. I am the Wolf: spirit guide to those in need of my services, conducive to the traits my form represents. It is my voice you hear, my figure you see, when you are in need of guidance and advice"~_

"The Wolf… spirit guide… I've heard of such things before" I mused out loud, studying her form from where I was still seated.

**Sari's POV**

At this moment, I was very glad that I was in my spirit form, or else the slight blush I could feel even now would be all too evident on my pale features as a human. After all, it wasn't every day I was caught in this form, or that it be a man who would so kindly take my clothes from the dirt. Hatori's gaze was fixed on me was so intensely that I felt as if I wanted to turn tail and run, but I did not. No need to make a spectacle of myself any further than I already had.

_~"As a main member of the Sohma family, it would not surprise me if you hadn't. I tell you what, I shall explain everything to the both of you, if you so desire, but, um…"~_ I made my eyes go into puppy dog mode and I flattened my ears, looking Hatori in the eyes, _~"Could I possibly have my clothes back?"~_

Shigure laughed and picked up my clothes for me, leading me back into the house and to the bathroom so I could change back to my human form and dress. I guessed that he had tried to sneak a peak at me as I changed, but Hatori had dragged him away, judging by the whines of the childish Sohma novelist. I reminded myself to thank him later. It would be a nightmare trying to work with someone seriously if they had seen me buck naked.

I took my time, borrowing a wash cloth to wash my face and combed out my hair with my fingers, making myself a little more presentable before I stepped out. After dressing, I followed the sounds of the two men's voices to what I gathered to be Shigure's study, judging by all the books, the computer and scattered papers. Upon seeing me, Shigure smiled and Hatori moved out a cushion for me to sit on. Nodding my thanks, I sat tailor fashion and sipped at the cup of tea offered to me. I sat there for a moment, thinking how best to describe the matters of my family's biggest secret, as the two of them waited patiently for me to begin. Eventually I had gathered my thoughts and placed my cup down, folding my hands in my lap as I began.

"Alright, let me tell you the true nature of the Fife family. Let me start by saying that we know of the Sohma secret regarding the Chinese Zodiac" Both of the men gasped and glanced between each other with a worried expression, but Shigure sighed and scratched his head.

"I suppose it would make sense. If you are my 'spirit guide', then it would be only natural that you would know… And I gather that you are not the only one assigned to one of us"

I nodded at his conclusion, "Indeed, I am not. Kitsune, who is the Fox, is guide to Rin, the Crow to Ritsu and the Cheetah to Ayame"

"Ayame has one, too? He never mentioned this… And Rii? That's a bit of a shocker" Shigure muttered, resting his head on his hand.

"I suppose it makes sense, however. Please, continue, Sari" Hatori said, looking back at me.

With a sigh, I continued my explanation, "The Fife clan is of a similar nature to you of the Zodiac, but instead of the curse only affecting a select few, it is our entire family who is a part of it. We carry with us, as a part of our very beings, the animal spirits of the Native American Totems. We are bound to guide those for whom we are chosen by fate, as suited to the characteristics we represent. Our duty is to guide them through their paths in life, lending advice and comfort through hardships. This means that when a charge is in need of our help and calls to us we must answer their call as soon as possible, preferably immediately, depending on the urgency of the call. Our charges are not all aware that they call us. It is more of an instinctive matter to them"

I paused to breathe and take a sip of tea, "The call I answered during dinner was of some urgency and could not be put on hold, or I would not have gone so obviously. However, I was lucky: sometimes if the call is urgent enough, a Fife can transform without warning or control and it leads to unwanted complications. This is why most of the Fife family do not dare venture from the estate more than is absolutely necessary. They live in fear of transforming, and let the fear govern their lives to an absurd degree. But there are some of us, such as myself and Kit, who refuse to live our lives out in that cage and left long ago to seek our freedom. We live as we please, as much as we can and should we transform in view of the public, their minds are instantly erased, without any control from us. That is, unless they are one who we guide, who are already aware of our situation, or are of a similar nature, such as yourselves"

I looked at both of them with half lidded eyes, my weariness catching up to me swiftly, "So there you have it. The basic story of my family"


	3. Chapter 3

**Totems and Zodiacs**

**I do not own Fruits Basket, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of Natsuki Takaya.**

**I do own all Fife characters and additional plot.**

**Song lyrics borrowed from the animated movies of Balto: Wolf Quest.**

**Hatori's POV**

This was a lot to take in. Not only was there a family who knew of our secret, but they had a secret of their own that wasn't that much different from ours. They knew the pain of not being able to live life completely free from fear of transforming without warning and of having to live with those around them whose memories had to be erased.

"How many of you are there?" I asked softly and seeing her starting to sway a bit, I thought that it might be wise she stay here the night. It would not be safe for her to walk home in her current state, wolf spirit or not. I watched as Sari looked to the ceiling in thought for a few moments, then back at me with a coy smile.

"I'd have to say… probably somewhere around 120 of us…"

Both Shigure's eyes and mine shot open and even my jaw felt like it had hit the floor. I had guessed that there might be a lot of them, but that many? That was insane and all in the one estate to. Sari was their counsellor… Now I felt sorry for her. I couldn't even begin to imagine having to listen to the problems of that many people, it was no wonder she left her family home.

"How the hell do you put up with so many?!" a new voice yelled and we all looked to see that Kyo was standing there, also in shock, with Yuki and Tohru behind him. Obviously they had been listening in to our conversation.

"You know, it's not nice to eavesdrop" Sari said lightly, but there was an amused smile on her face and she motioned for the three young house dwellers to take a seat with us. As they did, she sighed and leaned on the table, propping her head up with her hand, "The head of our clan has every means to keep everyone of our family in line, or he did in the past, until I left. The Fife estate is pretty large as well, to say the least, so we're not cramped or anything"

Again Tohru started asking Sari a lot of questions and I sweat dropped at her enthusiasm that carried over to even this time of night, "There's a head of your family, too? What animal are they? We know you're the Wolf, but does it mean? What about Kit?"

I laughed at poor Sari as the woman planted her face in her palm with a tired sigh, but I could tell she was laughing as well. Shigure chuckled along with us and smiled at Tohru, "Tohru, I think you need to tone down how many questions you ask at once. Poor Sari has had a long evening"

"Oh, right. Sorry" the young girl said sheepishly, but the Wolf waved her off with a smile.

"That's alright. The head of our clan, Okata Fife, is the Wolverine. His animal represents a person's fears. He guides no one outside of the family, and is connected to all of us. So even Kitsune and I, who no longer live within the confines of the estate, are not entirely free of his rather overbearing domination of us and like a wolverine he has a violent temper, accompanied by even more violent fists"

Frowning, I thought how much like out own head of family that sounded, though something told me that this Okata could be even worse than Akito,

"So what does your animal represent, Sari?" Yuki asked softly, and the woman smiled almost with pride.

"As the Wolf I stand for knowledge, loyalty, perseverance, success and intuition. I am a path-finder for the human spirit: for those with a sense of the wild world"

"That sounds so cool and it suits me to a tee, don't you think?" Shigure said, looking around at everyone excitedly. I rolled my eyes with a sigh as he continued; "Now I understand why I was always so inspired to listen to your voice in my dreams and follow you when you were leading me through my more difficult paths in life"

Sari nodded, "Exactly. And then there is Kit, the Fox. Her animal is known as the cunning trickster that specializes in agility, assigned to those who are quick-witted with a sense of diplomacy, wildness and have a feminine magic for camouflage. She also covers shape-shifting and invisibility"

Yuki's eyebrows rose in awe, "That much? I can see why she would be Rin's spirit guide, though. Those sounds like traits that would be right up her alley"

I had to agree. The horse of the Zodiac's could be quite wild and unpredictable, so Kitsune sounded like just the kind of influence Rin needed. And knowing Kitsune enough as I did, I know that even as a human she was the kind of friend our Rin needed.

"You said that Ayame and Ritsu also have spirit guides" I said softly, looking her in the eyes.

Sari inclined her head, "Yes: the Cheetah and the Crow. However, both of them are new to their callings of the two Sohma's, so they are not yet used to their rather eccentric behaviour. It might take some time before the effects of their guidance begins to take impact on their outward lives, especially that ever-timid Monkey of yours. We are not miracle workers. After all, I have been trying for some years to get Shigure to be nice to his editor and stop messing around… Well, you can see for yourselves how dismally that failed. But no longer, for now I can nag him in two ways: both while he's awake and while he's asleep" Sari said with an evil grin that made all of us but Shigure laugh, "Prepare thyself, Zodiac Dog, for you will no longer be able to escape from your work with me around"

I smirked at my cousin, "Hear that, Shigure? No more childish acts, I'm afraid"

The Dog whimpered, "You two are so mean, you're spoiling all my fun!"

Sari looked at me with a curious expression, "And he's classed as the adult of the house?"

Everyone roared with laughter, save for the novelist whining on the floor.

**Sari's POV**

Finally everyone seemed to be satisfied with the explanations I had given them of my strange disappearance at dinner and they all went back to bed. Shigure, backed up by Hatori, had insisted that I stay the night, since it was late and I had walked here from my place on the other side of town. Hatori said that he could drive me back to my house in the morning, but he had been planning on staying the night originally as well, so I would have to wait. In reality, that was fine by me. After my little call out and interrogation I was a little worn out, but as the Wolf I did not need much sleep to feel rejuvenated and was up before dawn.

Moving silently through the house, so as not to disturb anyone too early, I made my way out to the back porch. Comfortably I sat on the decking with my pillow and blanket in hand, and looked up at the still visible moon, almost full, while breathing in the crisp early morning air. As I stared at the moon I began to hum softly and quietly, closing my eyes as a soft breeze blew through my hair. While my guard was down, I failed to notice that there was someone coming up behind me and my humming slowly turned into words as I sang to the wilderness.

_Praise for the high tide,_

_Praise for the seaside,_

_Praise for the sun and the high moon._

_Praise for the lightning,  
Praise for the singing,_

_Praise for father sun_

_And sister moon_

_Praise for the red dawn,_

_Grass that we walk upon,_

_Praise for the river's whispered tune._

_Praise for the wind brother,  
Praise for the earth mother,_

_Praise for father sun  
And sister moon_

_Praise for father sun_

_And sister moon_

_Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey-ya (dog howls)  
(howling continues) Hay-ya, hay-ya, hey-ya_

My voice trailed off slowly and quietly at the end, and then I heard soft clapping behind me. Turning to look I saw Hatori standing in the doorway with a small smile and a soft look on his face.

"You have a beautiful voice" he murmured, coming to sit beside me.

"Can't sleep, Hatori?" I asked, and the man shook his head in silence as he, too, gazed at the moon and stars above us, steadily being drowned out by the rising sun on the horizon. There was still enough darkness that the fireflies danced over the pond. A rather magical moment, some might say.

"You have gone through many hardships, have you not, Hatori? You're left eye, for example: Akito's doing, though he would never think it his fault" The doctor looked at me in surprise and I raised my eyebrows at him, "I am Shigure's spirit guide, remember? I learned it all from him. Your eye… Kana… I'm afraid I know all of it. Though I will not speak of it again, I just thought I'd let you know"

I think I surprised him even more when I ended up resting my head on his shoulder, watching the sun slowly rise over the distant trees. It was very easy for me to relax around people once I came to know them and that went double for members of the Zodiac. Our families had such strong connections, after all…

"For a Fife or a Sohma life is not easy and it's not made any easier by those who govern us" I added in an undertone. Hatori looked at me in concern, but I just shook my head and smiled, humming once again.

"Will you sing again? Your voice is… soothing" Hatori asked somewhat hesitantly, but my smile just increased as I changed my humming to a particular tune and started to sing shortly after.

_You must go to the east, go to the west,  
The road is rocky and the way is far.  
It's a dangerous trail, a difficult quest,  
If you want know who you really are..._

_There are voices all around you,  
To comfort and to guide you.  
Fathers and teachers,  
Powerful creatures.  
And a voice that sings inside you._

_Or you can turn back around,  
Run along home.  
Back to the place where your friends are.  
Perhaps that is best,  
You need the rest.  
Who wants to go on a ridiculous quest?_

_Unless you want to know,  
You truly want to know,  
Unless you want to know... _

_Who you really are._

My voice faded out in the end, just as the sun fully rose to show itself over the trees. Feeling completely relaxed, I closed my eyes and kept my head on my companion's shoulder, soon feeling his head on top of mine. Looking up, I noticed he had fallen asleep and I smiled softy, gently shifting until he was lying down with my pillow under his head and my blanket over him. Brushing a few strands of hair from his face, I went back to watching the sunrise.

Little did I know that someone else was up at this early hour, and they were watching mine and Hatori's every move with a plan forming in their head, and a sly smile on their lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Totems and Zodiacs**

**I do not own Fruits Basket, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of Natsuki Takaya.**

**I do own all Fife characters and additional plot.**

**? POV**

I sat on the floor of my master's room, awaiting my instruction as he glowered out of the window. He had called me before dawn to inform me of the latest events concerning our renegade family member, the Wolf. As I understood, our family secret had been revealed without his approval and more to the point, to the family whom my master despised, despite their being guided by his own people. This displeased him greatly and he had called me in his determination to set things back to the way they should be: his way.

"Katriss, come here" my master all but growled and I stood to move to his side, bowing down on one knee with my head lowered respectfully.

"What is your will, my Lord?" I asked: my voice light and with a hint of a purr. I loved causing mischief and keeping those who my master deemed traitors to the family in line… That was my greatest pleasure.

"Go to the Wolf's and burn everything. Then you may pay her a visit and remind her what happens when a member of this clan dares go against my wishes"

That was exactly what I had wanted to hear and I liked my lips with a satisfactory purr, "As you wish, Okata"

"Make sure that she will remember her lesson, this time. She appears to have forgotten the last one"

"Yes"

**? POV**

Behind the door, hidden well in the shadows, I stood and listened to their entire conversation in fear for my cousin's life. I heard the tone of Katriss' voice and instantly knew that I could not just sit back and do nothing. I had to get to Sari quickly.

My long black ebony hair trailed behind me, my matching black eyes wide as I dashed for the nearest door. If I were to transform now it would not be good. For one thing Okata would sense it and my clothes lying around would be a dead giveaway. Besides, I couldn't transform without a valid reason and faster transport was not a good reason, even now. Instead, I did what any teenager in my position would do: I borrowed Sari's motorbike that she had left behind when she left the estate.

It was now a race between me and Katriss. Who would make it to Sari first? I hoped I would. Thankfully I knew where she was, having traced her aura as soon as I overheard the two speaking. Following that, I sped as fast as I could to Shigure's house.

**Hatori's POV**

I woke up to the sounds of fighting and for a moment I wondered why I could see sun, sky and trees in my line of vision. It was then that I remembered last night and when I looked to my left Sari was still there smiling at me brightly.

"Good morning, Hatori" she greeted me softly, looking to the closed door at the sounds of more shouting. I sat up and noticed that she had given me her blanket and pillow.

"Forgive me for falling asleep on you like that…" I began to apologize, suddenly realizing what I had done, but Sari help up a hand to stop me and shook her head.

"No need. I could tell the moment you walked out you were tired. Had you of stayed awake with me then I would have been upset. I can go without sleep, as any good wolf can. You, however, cannot"

I had to concur with her conclusion on that point. I had been exhausted lately, since a lot of my family had been catching colds at the drop of a hat, so the little sleep I had this morning was very welcome to me. I was surprised, actually. Normally I do not fall asleep in front of stranger, yet with this woman I felt I could trust her and felt safe around her.

"Hatori, Sari, breakfast is ready!" Shigure's voice sang form inside and I mean literally sang. As I heaved a sigh and stood to my feet I offered my hand to Sari. With a grateful smile she took it and I pulled her up gently. Once we got inside, I took my usual spot at the table and she sat next to me, as seemed to be her designated spot now.

"Sari, since it's Saturday, we were thinking of having a picnic. Would you like to join us?"

"A picnic…?" Sari asked in a quiet voice and it was a few minutes before she looked up and smiled brightly, "Sure. I would love to join you. Thank you for the invitation, Shigure. However, I think I will have to dash home first and change"

"I can give you a lift" I stated, smiling at her sidelong. She looked at me as if to say 'you sure' and I nodded slightly, assuring her it was alright.

"Thank you" she said softly and I could see Shigure's irritating smirk, and rolled my eyes, again.

"Shall we get going, then?" I asked, finishing the last of my food and standing to stretch.

As we walked back through the trees to my car, I glanced at the woman from the corner of my eye and noticed the frown on her face, "Are you alright?"

Sari seemed to come out of a trance and smiled reassuringly, nodding her head, "Yes, I'm fine, Hatori. I'm just thinking and I tend to phase out"

The drive to her house was longer than I had thought, but the ride there was comfortable as Sari and I just rode in silence, with the Wolf watching the scenery fly by. I came to a turn in the road that would take us to a very secluded part of the district and I saw Sari suddenly perk and sniff the air, her eyes going wide.

"What's the matter?" I asked, but didn't need an answer. We came to the remains of a house which was now no more than ash and burning planks of wood. By the way that Sari leapt from the car as soon as it stopped and dashed to the ruins, I could only conclude that this had been her home. Quickly I got out and went to her side, looking at a photo frame at my feet that held a picture of four people, two of whom I recognized as Sari and Kit.

"Sari…" I said carefully, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Immediately she turned and buried her head in my chest, holding onto my jacket. Without much thought I wrapped my arms around her, supporting her head and rubbing her back.

**Sari's POV**

I couldn't believe it. My home was gone, burnt to the ground along with everything in it. I suppose I should have been thankful that I hadn't been in there at the time, but as it was all I could do was hold onto Hatori as he held me tightly, comforting me silently. After a while I slowly pulled away and smiled sadly up at him, about to say something when I caught a familiar scent on the winds. Mixed in the smells of burnt wood, plants and water from the nearby stream was the very distinct scent of my fellow Fife and one of the worst kinds of them.

'_Katriss'_, "Hatori, we have to get back to Shigure's! Fast!" I said urgently, looking into his eyes with my own fierce and scared. I knew Kit would probably be there, which means she would be in danger, too.

Thankfully the Zodiac Dragon didn't ask any questions, just nodded and pulled me to his car, where we both got in quickly and he drove as fast as the roads would permit. As he drove, he glanced at me briefly.

"Sari, what is going on?"

I sighed and clenched my fists, "I made a mistake, that's what. By telling you and Shigure of my family without first having the consent of Okata I have upset him. And when upset our head of family can be very drastic in his measures to remind us of his power. He has some of our family trapped under his thumb so badly that they do his bidding with a snap of his fingers. Back at… my house I caught the scent of one of his brutes: Katriss. He's the worst of the lot of them, what you might call Okata's left hand. He does all the dirty work, like putting us 'back in line'. Often it leads to situations such as this one and if we don't get back to Shigure's before he gets there… Then I can't guarantee their safety"

That was enough for the doctor and he shifted gears swiftly, practically flooring it so that we sped down the road to our destination. Who cares about the possibilities of a speeding ticket when there are lives at stake? When we had gone as far as we could manage by car both Hatori and I jumped out and ran, until we were within viewing range. At once I stopped Hatori from continuing, seeing with dread that Katriss was already there and had backed all of the Sohma's against the wall of Shigure's house. Katriss was in his animal form, roaring at them as he slowly advanced.

Turning to Hatori I looked at him with fire in my eyes, "Stay out of sight until you have a clear path. Then get everyone to the safety of the house"

Without waiting for his reply I dove into the bushes and transformed, crouching low to keep out of sight as I advanced. Only when it was hit with a branch did I remember my shoulder was injured and I cursed. If Katirss managed to land a hit there, I would be open to attack and likely not recover my ground.

'_Gods be with me…'_ I said silently, and then with one last glance to those I was determined to protect, I lunged.


	5. Chapter 5

**Totems and Zodiacs**

**I do not own Fruits Basket, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of Natsuki Takaya.**

**I do own all Fife characters and additional plot.**

**Kitsune's POV**

Something was wrong, I could feel it. I had been sitting at the park, waiting for everyone to arrive so that our picnic could start, yet no one had shown up. For over an hour I sat there, drawing the characters for my new manga that I was planning to one day have published, until I got sick of waiting and decided to go and see if I could find everyone. Normally I would have just sought out Sari's aura and followed it to wherever she was, but for some reason I couldn't get a lock on it. That could only mean one of two things: either she was purposely blocking everyone out, which was highly unlikely, or she was injured. Sometimes when a Fife is too badly injured, their auras become undetectable due to lack of physical and mental strength. It was a mystery to us why that was, since one would think that it would always be able to be detected, but that who were we to question was had always been? Not like we could change it, anyway.

So now I find myself walking down the forest path towards Shigure's house, humming a tune as I go. There was an unpleasant smell lingering in the air, but at this distance I couldn't quite figure out what it was. It was a combination of many familiar scents, but only one became clear the closer I got to the house: the smell of blood. Slight panic settled into my mind and I picked up my pace. My humming ceased as I almost ran to my destination, however, it was a good thing that I didn't because otherwise I might have missed the pile of clothes that were only just visible underneath a bush to my left. To any ordinary person, that might seem weird, but considering who and what I am, it wasn't weird at all. Carefully I picked the garments out of the bushes and instantly recognised them as Sari's. That didn't help to ease my worries in the slightest, so I ran the last few meters to Shigure's and as soon as the house came into sight, I was rooted to the ground at the scene before me.

Sari was on the ground in her wolf form with Hatori and Shigure bent over her. If that didn't startle me enough, what did was the fact there was also Rayne the Crow standing off to the side, looking like she had just come out of a battle with Hatsuharu holding her up gently. In fact, both my cousins looked the worse for wear and judging by the smells and the conditions of the surrounding wilderness, I would say that I was right on the money with that assumption.

"What happened?!" I cried, finally finding the will to move again and going over to drop to my knees next to Sari, who looked in a right mess even in her current form.

"We'll explain everything later, for now let's get Sari and Rayne inside so I can treat them" Hatori said urgently and I could only nod. Carefully the Sohma doctor picked the weary wolf up in his arms and carried her inside, Haru following close behind with Rayne leaning on him. Vaguely I wondered what he was doing here, because it wasn't like him to hang around without a reason, but I guessed that he had been invited to the picnic by Tohru or something.

"Sari, do you have enough energy to change back? I can't help you in this form…" Hatori asked gently as he laid her down. I could see his point, he's a doctor for humans, not a vet and if Sari couldn't change back then we were in trouble, since the only other doctor who could help otherwise was the one of Fife estate. At this point, taking Sari anywhere near the family estate would be more than just a bad idea. One eye was slowly opened and my cousin nodded a little, trying to get to her feet, but it seemed that she was a little too disorientated for that.

"I'll take her to the bathroom so she can transform and change" I offered, though I was wondering how I would manage carrying her without getting her clothes dirty… Well, more dirty than they already were, at any rate.

"Here, let us help" a girl I knew to be Kagura, the Zodiac Boar, offered as she and Tohru both go to their feet. Tohru went upstairs, probably to find some clothes that Sari could change into after her healing, and Kagura came over to gently pick her up. As the Boar she is strong and normally her strength goes with her rather violent temper, but when it counted she could use one without the other.

Without another word, the three of us went in the direction of the bathroom and left Rayne to be healed by Hatori in the meantime.

**Sari's POV**

I have been in some pretty strange situations in my time, but being carried by a girl eight years younger than myself, now that was definitely a first. If I hadn't of been so completely worn out and sore, I might have been quite indignant over the matter. However, at the present time I have no cause for complaint.

When the three of us got to the bathroom, Kagura gently put me down and then politely waited outside the door for Kitsune and me. I had no qualms with transforming back in front of family, but others, not so much. It was quite an effort, too, to let go of my wolf form and slowly change back into a human. By the end I was even more exhausted than before and almost out of breath.

Being unable to dress oneself is highly embarrassing, but Kitsune was good enough not to laugh as she helped me put on my clothes and be semi-presentable. Looking myself over I winced and not from the pain, but from the state I was in. There were cuts and bruises all over me, some minor that would heal naturally in time, others in serious need of disinfectant and a band-aid. My ear was ripped, but thankfully not torn clean off so it could be rescued, my wrist was sprained, my shoulder wound from the previous night was worse than before… Over all, I looked a right royal mess and I could not believe that I was letting a man I barely knew treat my wounds. I'm not a big fan of hospitals, doctors, or any medical practitioners of any kind, not even my own family doctor and he is a kind old man over all.

Anyway, back to the situation at hand: getting me back to Hatori for my treatment and now I was in no form to be carried, even by Kagura, so with one of my arms around her neck and the other around Kitsune's they managed to get me back to the room where everyone was waiting. As soon as we got to the door, Shigure and Ayame, who must have only just arrived, were on their feet in an instant and took me from the girls to seat me in front of Hatori.

"I don't think you'll be answering any client or charge calls for a while, Sari" Rayne said all in good nature as I sat down carefully. I threw an ironic smile her way and nodded slightly, though it hurt to do that much, even.

"So, I repeat my earlier question of 'what happened?'" Kitsune stated as she took her own seat beside Tohru and Kyo. I heaved a sigh as Hatori tended to the worst of my ailments first: my ear.

"Make yourself comfortable and I shall explain it all, young Fox. First of all, however, we have a proper introduction to make. Sohma's, let me introduce Rayne Fife, the Crow of our family. I've told some of you of her, she is Ritsu's spirit guide" I said, making a gesture with my good hand.

"Hold still" Hatori instructed, since he already had to thread a needle in preparation for the stitches I needed. Oh joy, needles, by far not my best friend.

"Pleasure to meet you" Haru said in a soft voice that indicated his white personality. At his words I could have sworn I saw Rayne blush and a small smirk was etched onto my face. Ah, Rayne, always so easily won over by a tender voice…

"Ow!" I hissed, glancing at Hatori out the corner of my eyes. The man smiled apologetically and continued on his work without a word. With a sigh, I turned my gaze back to my friends and cousins, "Well, then, that now being taken care of, I shall regale you with our epic battle tale, Kit"

"Oh, brother…" she sighed at my drama, but I just grinned and began, ignoring the roll of the eyes from the Fox.

_**Flashback / Battle Tale told from Narrator's POV**_

_With Katriss being too distracted with scaring the living daylights out of the Sohma's, Sari took this as her opportune moment and lunged straight at him without a single thought._

_A startled roar came from the Jaguar she bowled into him and as the wild cat whirled to face her Hatori took his chance to dash forward, quickly ushering everyone back inside. They didn't close the door, wanting to see the fight, but they did stand quite a way back with the adults shielding the younger ones._

_~"So, I was right. I picked up your scent back at what was my house, and knew you would come here looking for me. You are such a coward, Katriss, to be challenging those who have done no wrong to you"~ Sari snarled, her spirit's voice echoing slightly and carrying the sound of pack-song in every syllable._

_~"You sure do talk a lot, don't you, Counsellor. I was sent here for one purpose: to teach you your place in this family! You have gone against Okata, and for this you must be punished"~_

_The Jaguar's fur was the colour of golden sand, spotted with almost painted accuracy. The deep set amber eyes that flashed with malice would have unnerved anyone not used to their evil intent, but for those who had seen it before it only served to put them on their guard._

_At his words Sari's upper lip curled back in a loud snarl, showing her sharp and glistening canine teeth, ~"Have at thee, Jaguar, it will be your end!"~_

_The fight began, Jaguar versus Wolf. The two of them lunged in exactly the same moments, meeting claw to claw and jaws clashing. The air around them was filled with the sounds of snarls, hisses and other such noises that made the hair stand up on the back of everyone's necks. The Sohma's watched in awe and horror as Sari managed to land a strike on the side of Katirss' face, leaving four open wounds that bled profusely and would no doubt be a nasty bruise in his human form. In return he clamped his jaws down on her wounded shoulder, enticing a strangled yelp from the canine as he threw her towards the house and smashed the doorway._

"_Not again, why must everyone destroy my house?" Shigure whined, but really there was no other look or feeling about him then concern. Sari was struggling to get back up and they saw already the state she was in. One of her ears was ripped, her shoulder was a mess and there were several scratches all over her body that stained her shining silver coat a deep burgundy._

_Katriss, meanwhile, was advancing on the Sohma family members, roaring at them as they backed up as far as they could go. Just as he was about to attack Sari struck first, knocking into him once again and sending them both tumbling back out of the house and into the outside courtyard. Evidence of their fight was everywhere: earth torn, blood stains and shattered debris littered the landscape. When the dust cleared it revealed Sari, pinned by Katriss and the Jaguar's teeth making a further mess of her shoulder. Howling in pain, the Wolf kicked with her back leg, scratching at the feline's hip and causing him to let her go in his own pain. That, in turn, made him bare his throat to her, and she latched on, digging her teeth in with as much force as she could without killing him. For all Sari was the Wolf, she lacked the killer instinct, especially when it came to her own kin. Somehow the Jaguar managed to roll them and get himself out of Sari's grip, then threw her once again. This time her point of contact was a tree and there was a subtle crack as her paw contacted it at an awkward angle. Hatori judged by the sound that it wasn't broken, by it could most definitely be sprained._

_~"Ha, you're pathetic, Wolf. To think, you're considered to be such a great mind, and you cannot even outwit me enough in a simple fight. Your lack of skill as a fighter is about to be the end of you, then Okata will be free of your obstinate attitude for good! Do give my regards to your predecessor"~_

_Just as he was about to go in for the kill, a shriek filled the air, and a blur of black feathers shot from the sky to land on the great cat's head, going straight for his eyes with a deadly beak._

_~"Get off of me, you wretched… Gah, you damned bird, get off!"~ Katriss hissed in fury, shaking his head wildly to try and free himself from his attacker. It was no use, the bird held firm and continued its assault._

_~"Then you leave my friends alone, you stupid cat!"~ It cried back and Yuki somewhat smirked, "I think I've heard that line somewhere before…"_

_Sari whimpered and got to her feet one last time, drawing herself to her full height and snarling dangerously, ~"Rayne, get out of the way!"~ She ordered, and as soon as the Crow was clear, she picked Katriss up in her powerful jaws by the back of his neck and threw him clean out of the clearing, making him smash into a tree and take it down with him. Just as she was about to close in on him once again, the Fife's all heard Okata's furious voice echo in their minds, ordering Katriss to return to him. The Jaguar hissed as he stood and glared at the Crow and Wolf, ~"This isn't over, you know. Once I am healed, and my comrades return, we will come back and finish you, Rayne and your two friends. Watch your backs"~_

_With that he was gone, leaving two fuming animals, and many confused and worried Sohma's. As soon as his presence could no longer be felt, Rayne left briefly to return in her human form, dressed, while Sari let out a whimpered sigh and collapsed. Immediately Hatori was at her side and Haru dashed forward to support a swaying Rayne._


	6. Chapter 6

**Totems and Zodiacs**

**I do not own Fruits Basket, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of Natsuki Takaya.**

**I do own all Fife characters and additional plot.**

**Rayne's POV**

"And there you have it, Kitsune. The reason for the mess that you walked in on earlier" Sari sighed, finishing the tale just as Hatori finished bandaging her wrist. With a grateful smile at him, she accepted a cup of tea from Tohru and made herself comfortable.

"A few things still have me troubled, though. Firstly, Rayne, how did you know?" Kitsune asked me and Sari looked at me with a frown.

"I was at the main house and I overheard Okata talking to Katriss. As soon as the orders were given, I was out of there and on my way here" I said simply, shrugging, "By the way, Sari, I borrowed your bike. It's at the trail entrance"

My elder cousin looked at me incredulously and opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to think the better of it, and closed her mouth again with a simple shake of her head.

"Alright, that makes sense. Next question, then: what did Katriss mean by 'two friends'? One is me and the other…?"

"Cassey. She's left the estate now, too, and is living on her own. In the same apartment block as myself, I might add" I informed her, smiling as brightly as was possible in the situation, "I think I can guess your last troubled thought, Kit"

I looked to Sari, who caught my eye briefly, then looked back to her cup as I leaned forward and spoke softly, "Sari, where will you go? Your house is no longer standing and it will take at least a week if not more for you to find a new place to live. I mean, you are welcome to stay with me, but…"

"No, that's alright, Rayne. Your place is only big enough for one, I know that. Kitsune is the same, and Cassey I will assume, also. Those being the case, I only have one option left. I must return to my house inside the Fife grounds"

A strained silence came over us all as Kit and I looked at her like she'd completely lost her mind. She was in this state after the fight and she was considering going back!?

"You can't do that! Look at you, you're all beaten up, you can barely walk! How are you supposed to go back there? They'll just have at you again and you might even be killed this time!" Kyo yelled, banging his fist on the table and even though his opinion was voiced very loud and harshly, there was no denying it was the truth, and everyone else nodded and agreed outwardly.

"What if… she were to stay here? Shigure?" Tohru asked carefully, looking to the Zodiac Dog thoughtfully and the man seemed taken by the idea almost instantly.

"Indeed! You can stay here, Sari! I'm sure we can make room for you, it would be no trouble…"

Sari cut him off by holding up a hand and pulling a face, "In all respect, Shigure, I don't think I could cope with that. I'm your spirit guide and also your editor. I work with you, I don't think I could live with you. That would prove to be the death of me" To that we all laughed and Shigure fake cried, but there was a smile on his face. He understood, we could tell.

"What if you came and stayed with one of us at Sohma house?" Haru asked quietly, looking to Hatori for his thoughts on the idea. I blinked slowly then smiled at the two tone haired boy. That was the best suggestion yet and it seemed that it would be the best one when I thought it over, too. After all, as far as I was aware, Akito's only quarrel was with Okata himself, not with the rest of us Fife's, for whatever reason. I had met the head of the Sohma's once before and he had instantly known me for what I was. He didn't seem bothered by it. My gaze flicked to Sari very quickly as we waited for her to make up her mind.

"It could work" I said softly and all eyes turned to me. "Sari needs to be under the care of someone who can help her heal and since she cannot return to our grounds, then staying near to Hatori is her next best option. Akito shouldn't mind, I think, and she will be safe from Katriss and Okata. No Fife loyal to the Wolverine would dare to set foot inside your family's estate, nor would Okata ever think of making such an order"

"That's a very good point" Kitsune agreed, smiling brightly at the idea now, "You would be completely safe with them, Sari! We could still see you, you would be able to still work and Okata can't touch you! It's perfect!"

**Hatori's POV**

It was a good plan, I had to admit. I had heard Akito speak of his respect for the spirit guide who looked over Shigure, despite his loathing of their head of family. To have the chance to meet her would be good for him, I think, though more than likely he would ask a favour of her in return. That could prove to be dangerous waters, but then again, perhaps not.

"I think you should come back with us" I finally said and looked at Sari beside me. She was hiding her face behind her hair, but I had a feeling that she was about to…

"I can't" There it was, "If I move to live with you in the Sohma estate, then Okata would not hesitate to involve any of you to get to me. It's bad enough that I have put Rayne and my other cousins in danger, I cannot do that to any of you. He may not send anyone after you within the grounds, but he would certainly try outside of them and I could never live with that… At least if I go back he will not go after any of you…"

"Dammit, you stubborn woman, just go back to Sohma house! If not, then live with it and stay here! Either way, we are not letting you go back there!" Hatsuharu shouted, half black and Tohru instantly started to calm him down. I kept my gaze on Sari and with a sigh stood, grasping her good hand in mine.

"Sari, come with me…"

I know the others watched us as we left, but right now all I cared about was convincing Sari to think of her own life's well-being. Taking her into the kitchen, I spun to face her and lightly put my hands on her shoulders to hold her in place, though she would not meet my eyes.

"Sari… Please, listen to reason. I know that you and I have only just officially met, but that doesn't change the fact that I am concerned for you safety, as well as your health. If you go back to your family's estate, from what you and your cousin's have told us, you will come out in even worse shape than you are now. Since you don't want to stay here, which I can completely understand, and Kitsune and Rayne can't accommodate you I ask you, please, to come and live in the Sohma estate. Akito won't mind and there I can at least make sure that you heal properly. Kitsune has told me you don't like hospitals and that's where you may well end up if you go back there to live!"

Slowly her head lifted and her bright red eyes met mine, framed by her matted silver hair. It was still blood stained, but that seemed the least of her troubles right now. There was still an uncertain look on her face, so I sighed and gently touched her ear to emphasise my point.

"If you want to protect everyone, then protect them from worry by staying with us. I promise, we can protect you and ourselves. Just don't go back there" I all but pleaded.

A few more minutes of silence and I was scared she would still refused, but then all my worries of that were lifted when she met my eyes fully at last and smiled crookedly, "I guess I have no choice, huh? If that's the case, then we had best be going. I will need a bath, some clean clothes and had better talk to Akito, just to be sure"

I let out the breath I didn't even realise I had been holding, but it soon caught in my throat again when she suddenly hugged me carefully. For a few moments I stood ridged, waiting for the transformation, but then remembered who was hugging me and it dawned on me: with the Fife's we couldn't transform if we hugged them. That being the case I held her in return, carefully, and smiled to myself. When she pulled away that bright and devious smile was back on her face and she laughed a little.

"This has certainly been an interesting day, hasn't it?" In return I nodded with a smile of my own and together we returned to our friends, all of whom looked at us sharply as we entered and Sari held her hands up in defeat.

"I'm convinced: I'll go to the Sohma's. At least there things will be more convenient, too. Speaking of which, Shigure! You have a manuscript to write, and I will accept no excuses! Move it, dog boy!"

I laughed out loud and shook my head. Things at home were definitely going to be a lot more interesting form now on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Totems and Zodiacs**

**I do not own Fruits Basket, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of Natsuki Takaya.**

**I do own all Fife characters and additional plot.**

**Sari's POV**

That night I ended up staying at Shigure's house, just while Hatori went back to the Sohma house to make sure that everything would be prepared for my arrival. There was also the little matter of me having nothing of my own now to wear, aside from the clothes that I had been wearing the day I encountered Katriss. That being the case Tohru, Kitsune, Rayne and I were all going to town tomorrow in order for me to buy some new clothes and anything else that I would need. Of course, I did have stuff at the Fife estate, but no one was about to let me go back there so Rayne and Kitsune said that they would bring me what they could, when the opportunity next came about. In the meantime I was borrowing some clothes from Tohru's friend, Arisa, since she was the only one close enough to my height. It had been easy enough to explain the situation, since all we had to say was that my house burnt down. No need to go into any more detail.

Anyway, tomorrow we girls are going shopping. Half of me was looking forward to this and half of me wanted to run screaming. Don't get me wrong, I like shopping, but when it comes to clothes I'm a bit of a hopeless case. I don't like to stand out so I go for the more plain styles and colours, mostly sticking to blacks with additions of red, silver and white. This is where the problem comes in, you see. Kitsune, along with Cassey, has been trying to break me of this habit for a long time and trying to get me to wear more feminine clothes: skirts and the like. Not me, no way, I like trousers and decent shirt that covers most, if not all, of my upper half. That's on a practical day. I'll dress up, should occasion call for it, but since I don't often have such occasions, why bother?

So tomorrow promised to be an adventure, what with the girls likely to drag me around ever shop in town and get me to try out every colour and style combination known to man. Ayame had tried to get us to visit his shop, but I had politely declined. Kitsune was bad enough, trying to get me into a pink frilly dress for a friend's party once… I dread to think what that Zodiac Snake might try to get me into. I shudder at the thought. Thankfully, the majority of people gathered at the time had been in agreement with me on this decision, so I was safe on that front. In the end, Hatori had also offered to play chauffeur for the day and drive us around, so we wouldn't have to carry the bags everywhere. When I had tried to insist that he didn't have to, he had simply told me to be quiet and accept that he was driving us around, or he would try to stick me with the largest, longest needle in his arsenal. What a low trick, but it had certainly worked. I agreed, eventually.

Another thing: I had known for many years that Shigure was a bit of a pervert, but I did realise just how big of a pervert. That is, until he had not only tried to peek in on me in the bath, but had also practically dragged me towards the stairs, saying that I could share his room and bed that night. Naturally this had earned him a rather hard cuff around the ear and not only from me, I can tell you. It seemed everyone was against that idea, though Tohru didn't hit him like the rest of us did. So in the end it was decided that I could either share a room with Tohru, or I could find my own space. Having the instincts of a wolf sometimes comes in handy, since they allowed me to find comfort almost anywhere to sleep, so long as I had a blanket to curl up under. That is how I wound up spending the night curled in a ball under a nice soft blanket downstairs, though Hatori had once again threatened me with the needle just to get me to sleep on the futon. He really likes that form of threat, apparently: typical doctor.

**Hatori's POV**

For the rest of the day after the fight, none of us had done much. There was a lot of talking, mostly about how the younger ones were going at school, but there was also a lot of warning threats in Shigure's direction, mostly from Sari. Already I could see that she wasn't going to put up with any of his excuses or ways that he used to use on his previous editor to get out of writing his manuscripts on time. While we had all been there, he had tried to sneak away, thinking that Sari wasn't looking, but what he forgot was that she could sense him, and she caught him just as he was about to go out the door. His excuse was that he had forgotten that he a dentist appointment, but naturally that didn't hold any ground with the Wolf, and the next thing we knew, Shigure was tied up so that only his arms could move to the extent he could write, and Sari was standing over him like a guard hound. Needless to say, we all laughed, while he cried.

When the day was drawing to close, and after a lovely dinner that the Fife girls had insisted on cooking for us, it was time for us all to go our separate ways. During the afternoon it had been arranged that the girls would go out shopping the next day, and I had given no room for argument in offering them my services as a ride around the town. For myself personally I wasn't much of a shopper and just by the look on her face I could tell that Sari wasn't, either, but her cousins had insisted on taking her out for a proper day of full on shop trawling. Can't say I was looking forward to being dragged around, but there was an upside to this: I would get to see her outside of a working type environment.

However, there were other matters to attend to, as well. After we finish in town, I will be bringing Sari back to Sohma house and she will have to see Akito. I planned on going to him in the morning before I leave, to let him know and get his approval for her coming here first, of course. I doubted there would be any problems, but one could never really be sure when it came to the head of the Sohma's. He had a nasty temper, and it didn't always show, at least not right away. In many ways none of us blamed him, but at the same time he really was a brat. Not that I would every say that out loud, at least not where I could be heard, anyway.

Soon enough it was late, and told myself that if I didn't get some sleep soon, then I would never get up in the morning, and then Sari would be forced to find other means of getting around… And from what I already knew of that woman, she would attempt to drive herself around, and probably end up even worse off… No, let's not think of things like that, or I really won't get to sleep.

"Arg, stop thinking" I growled quietly to myself, shaking my head in frustration to clear myself of such thoughts. At this rate I wouldn't get any sleep and the last thing I wanted to look anything less than presentable tomorrow. Not just for Sari, but in front of Akito as well. A lot of things had happened in the past couple of years, and it seemed that the busy times were not yet over. A part of me was wary of what might be to come, but for the most part, I was excited. It would be an all new thing, to have someone not of the Sohma family living within the main house, and the fact that she was someone with a curse similar to our own; it made me slightly excited, too. I couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for all of us.

**Sari's POV**

"Good morning, Sari! Time to wake up, it's time to move! Come on sleepy head, up, up, up!"

I groaned and tried to hide from the world by pulling the covers up over my head with a small squeak, but the act proved futile. As soon as I did my darling cousin Kitsune grabbed the blanket and pulled it clean off of me and my makeshift bed, tossing it to the floor with a bright smile.

"Come on, you can't stay in bed today of all days! We have to go shopping for your new clothes and furniture. You don't want to look like you just rolled out of bed when Hatori arrives, do you?" Rayne said, poking me slightly in the ribs and I playfully glared at the girl as I sat up and stretched.

"Rayne, the man has seen me covered in blood and beaten to a pulp. That against seeing me just having rolled out of bed is nothing… Quit poking me!" I whined, literally, yawning in true wolf fashion.

"So what? Doesn't mean a thing" Kit scoffed, trailing me as I made my way to the bathroom. Swiftly, before she tailed me right in, I shut the door in her face as nicely as possible so that I could wash and dress in peace, making sure that I locked the door to keep a certain dog out, too. While I was changing I heard the front door open and close, followed by a deep and familiar voice. Knowing that my ride for the day had made his appearance, I smiled a little to myself and finished making myself look presentable. When I stepped out of the bathroom, everyone who was awake, obviously not Kyo, were sitting at the table talking while they waited for me.

"I apologise for taking so long. Brushing this lot out sometimes can be an absolute nightmare" I said with a small smile, tugging at my silver locks. Soft chuckles came from the occupants of the room and I smiled softly as I took my seat by Hatori's side. "Thank you for doing this for me. You know you didn't have to"


	8. Chapter 8

**Totems and Zodiacs**

**I do not own Fruits Basket, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of Natsuki Takaya.**

**I do own all Fife characters and additional plot.**

**Sari's POV**

"It is my pleasure and technically I do have to, for many reasons" the man said quietly and with a slightly puzzled expression I let the matter go for the time being and concentrated instead on having my fair share of breakfast. As we ate, Hatori explained to me that my new home at the Sohma estate was ready for my arrival, but first I had to meet with Akito. Can't say I was too happy about that, but if I can handle Okata on his worst days, I can handle the head of the Sohma's. He may be younger but I am faster, which is my edge over many of my own family.

"Well, now, I think it is time that we should be heading out. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish. Shigure, thank you for allowing me to stay for the night… I still expect that manuscript by Monday. Remember, I will know if you are slacking off" I said, tapping my head to indicate my inner power. Shigure smiled in his bright and goofy manner, and I rolled my eyes to show I was not impressed. Yuki chuckled and made some comment about how it would no longer be possible for Shigure to pull any of his usual tricks of running, since I would know every move he made, and at this the Zodiac Dog whined and spoke of how mean we all were. Leaving them to their day Hatori, Rayne, Kitsune, Tohru and I all filed out of the house and into Hatori's car; me in the front, the two girls in the back.

As I thought, it was turning out to be a long day. Somehow the three younger girls had managed to drag me in and out of every clothing store we had seen, and it was only just noon. Thankfully Hatori instructed that I needed to eat to regain my full health, so we took a break for lunch, much to my and my feet's relief. Knowing this end of the town well from the many charges I had in the area, I led everyone to a quiet and cosy little café that, in my opinion, had the best all day breakfast and hot chocolates the town had to offer.

A minor argument had broken out between the Zodiac Dragon and me when I had insisted on paying for his lunch in return for his driving us around and carrying our things. He hadn't been too happy about that, but I was stubborn and in the end he had no choice but to give in. Yay for me!

After lunch it was back to it, once again getting dragged in and out of every clothing store in sight, as well as a few others on the side. I was trying on all sorts of clothes, shoes and accessories, some just to satisfy the pleading nags of my cousins. We also visited a few book stores, for my sake, since I needed to rebuild the collection that I had spent so many years building up. Thankfully I had known every title there had been on my bookshelf and most were still available, if you knew where to look. One or two I couldn't find anywhere, but that was alright, I guess. I would just have to keep looking for them.

**Hatori's POV**

Now I knew what Sari had meant when she said I didn't know what I was getting myself into. By the end of the day I was more than exhausted and my feet were crying out for a long and well deserved rest. However, our day was not yet over. Despite the fact that all Sari's shopping was done, including some food so she wouldn't always have to order from the kitchens, there was still one last task to take care of, and that task would be the most tiring of all of them. At least for some of us, it would. I wasn't sure about Sari, she seemed to have quite a lot of stamina. I guess that's what comes from being a counsellor, you managed to have reserves of energy for later days.

"Well, I better get going! I have a few calls to answer, and I'm meant to be meeting… someone. I'll see you later. Bye, Sari, Hatori!" Kitsune said, waving as she sprinted off in the opposite direction of the car.

"Thank you for your help today, Rayne. I suppose you have to be going, too?'

The Raven nodded and tilted her head to the side for a split second while pulling a cute face. That seemed to be a common gesture amongst the Fife girls; I'd seen Sari do it quite a few times, too.

"Yeah, Tohru and I are going back to Shigure's house. I'm staying for dinner, then going home"

"But we need to do some shopping first, so we'll leave your two here, as well. Thanks you for letting me help today, Sari, and thank you for all you did to help, Hatori"

I smiled and chuckled a little. Only Tohru would thank someone for letting her drag them around every shop from one of town to the other. As the two girls ran off, it left just Sari and I together and I turned to her with a soft smile. My smile was instantly returned and I took her last bag from her as we made our way back to the car. It's a good thing that girls had taken off, really. The amount of bags and boxes on the trunk and the backseat left no room for any passengers other than Sari, and even then she was going to have little to no leg room.

"This is going to be a tight fit…" I muttered as I put the last back in and Sari peered over my shoulder, pulling a face at the lack of room left.

"You're not kidding. Perhaps I should transform somewhere and meet you there?"

I instantly turned my head with a slight scowl and shook my head. "No. We can find more room for you. You still need to rest as much as possible, especially after such a long day. Save your energy" When she opened her mouth to argue again, I held a finger to her lips to keep her quiet and silently started moving more bags and boxes to the back, wherever I could find space, and soon there was enough room for Sari to get in and be comfortable enough for the short ride home.

On the trip back to the Sohma estate, neither Sari nor I said a word. I guess we were both feeling quite tired after our day's excursions and for Sari it wasn't over yet. As soon as we got back and unpacked, then she would have to meet with Akito… I just hope that she would be able to handle it as well as she seemed to think she could. I don't think I could handle it if she was hurt again, much less by my own head of family, especially after I had been the one to convince her to live with us. Now wouldn't that be a guilt trip.

Soon enough we pulled up outside the estate gates and I drove though them to move around the back of Sari's new home. The place had already been furnished and cleaned, so all there was to do was put away everything that she had bought today, then it really would be hers to call her own.

"I can stay and help you put everything away, if you like. It looks like it might be a bit of a too big a job for one person" I said as I cut the engine and she stepped. One look at the packed car was all it took and the Wolf nodded with a smile, opening the back door carefully. I stepped out of the car just in time to hear a soft crash and ran around to see Sari on the ground and a mountain of bags and boxes piled on top of her. The fact that only her head as showing made it unbearable and I couldn't hold back my laughter, especially when a little muffled voice came from underneath.

"Haha, very funny. Now a little help would be useful if it's not too much trouble!"

**Sari's POV**

After we got off to that little entertaining start, things just kept on getting better and better and I mean that in the figurative sense. Many more times either I or Hatori was buried under something or other until finally, about an hour and a half later, everything was finally unpacked, folded and put away tidily in their proper places.

"That's it, I'm officially exhausted" I said, flopping face down on my new bed. Gods, it was so soft and comfortable! Yup, I could definitely do some snoozing on this thing; it was going to be heaven!

"You and me both" Hatori huffed, sitting down and glancing over at me. I could see him watching me, because I had one eye peeking out, while the other was buried. "But Sari, there is one more matter that needs to be seen to before we can completely call it a day…"

I sighed and sat up again, sitting beside him and running a hand through my silver hair. After everything I had done today, it was a mess, so I would definitely need to wash up and change, at least, before I saw Akito… That was my next task. After that, I would be free… No, a Fife is never free, but we can try, at least.

"I know. Let me just change into something a little more decent than this, and then I will meet with him. Don't worry; I am certain that should anything go wrong, I can handle him, even in my current state"

Hatori sighed and nodded slowly, standing with a bit of a groan. "Alright. In the meantime I will go in search of some dinner for you and have it brought to your room. I will also return later to make sure you are healing as you should. If you require anything before then, I'm just across the way; do not hesitate to call on me"

I smiled warmly and stood myself, laying a gentle hand on the man's shoulder and giving it a brief squeeze.

"Thank you, Hatori"


	9. Chapter 9

**Totems and Zodiacs**

**I do not own Fruits Basket, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of Natsuki Takaya.**

**I do own all Fife characters and additional plot.**

**Song lyrics borrowed from the animated movies of Balto: Wolf Quest.**

**Rayne's POV**

After saying goodbye to Sari and Hatori, Tohru and I made our way to the nearest food store to get all she would need for dinner that night. I wasn't sure who else would be there, other than Shigure and Yuki, but I was looking forward to it. They had invited me over as a chance to get to know me better, since they already had a fairly good relationship with Kitsune and now Sari. I was a little bit worried, though. After all they were Sohma's, save for Tohru, and Okata would by now know of our befriending them. I knew for a fact he would not take kindly to the developing situation, but the thought of him coming after myself or my cousins was not what worried me. No, I was worried more should he go after the Sohma's, or Tohru and her friends. Some of them could fight, but not in the numbers that could come after them.

"Do you think this one looks alright?" Tohru suddenly asked me as she held up a bell pepper for me to inspect, breaking me from my thoughts. Looking at it, I was able to see some signs of the produce she held beginning to turn bad with my sharper sight, so I shook my head and picked up another that had only just gone into its ripened stage.

"Here, this one is better. Say, Tohru, who is coming tonight? I mean, besides myself?"

For a moment the girl had to stop and think with her finger to her chin and then she started counting names off her fingers.

"Well there's Shigure, of course and Yuki. Kyo is out. I invited Hana and Uo, but I'm not sure if they will be able to make it. Hatori was meant to be looking after Momiji tonight, but since he's helping Sari to settle in, then he'll be with us instead and where he goes Hatsuharu isn't usually too far behind these days. I think that's all, unless others turn up unannounced. They have a habit of that…"

I couldn't help but blink. That was a lot of people for a simple relaxed dinner, though I suppose it made sense. From what I had heard, Hatsuharu had a habit of getting lost easily, so without Hatori to drive him home with Momiji he was stuck at Shigure's. I was rather interested in Hatsuharu, I don't mind admitting. I knew some about him, of course, from Ritsu and what Sari had told me of him. But that time that I met him before, as well… I was definitely intrigued, especially by his split personality. He is a good looking boy, I will admit too and the kind that I could both like and admire, even in his black mood. So seeing him again would definitely be a bonus to the evening. But there was more to it than that. I'm not in the habit of falling for a male so easily, but something was pulling me…

"I wonder if Sari will be alright" I heard Tohru muttered. I wondered what had brought that on, until I saw the little cartoon wolf on the front of a cereal packet.

"She'll be fine. She's lived 26 years putting up with Okata as her shadow, so I think she can well handle Akito. Even if he is violent, he's better than our head of family. At least with him you can tell when he's going to snap. With Okata there's never any warning. She'll be fine" I said with a reassuring smile and tucked my hands into my jean pockets. "Now, we should hurry, don't you think? Or else by the time we get there Shigure will be complaining and Yuki and Hatsuharu will be near to beating him into next week again~"

The both of us laughed and made our way to the cashier, paying for the food (I pitched in a little since I planned on eating some of it), before leaving to walk back to Shigure's. However, just as we stepped out we were greeted by the sight of three boys standing waiting for us.

"You were taking a while, so we thought we would come and see if you were alright~ Here, allow me" Haru said as he took the two bags from me and Yuki took the rest from Tohru. Momiji, in his usual way, grabbed Tohru's hand and started to gently pull her along with his cute smile and hum.

We had been walking for some time, just talking about recent events and the others telling me more about how they all came to know each other, when Yuki got a thoughtful look on his face and spoke to me in his usual soft tones.

"Miss Fife, forgive me, but I am curious to know... Where have you been attending school lately? I heard from Sari before that there is a school within the Fife estate that your family attends, but what of those like yourself who have left?"

The question did somewhat catch me off guard and I blinked for a time, thinking over whether or not I should lie. Only problem was, I was terrible at lying, so that solved the dilemma for me.

"To be honest with you, Yuki, I haven't been going to school lately at all" I said quietly while looking at where my feet were landing, rather than up at anyone. "When I left the estate I had to leave the school there, obviously. It's been a while, but unlike Kitsune I haven't yet found another school to attend. I thought about joining the one you all go to, but I wondered it would be a good idea, what with there already being so many Sohma's and a Fife there. I know Cassy is facing the same problem now, as well"

"Why would it be so bad for you to come to our school? I mean, it's a public place, no one can stop you" Momiji said as he walked backwards in front of us now, with his hands behind his head. I could hear Tohru warn him to be careful, but he seemed fine. I was about to answer when Haru beat me to it.

"I think I get it. Since your head of family doesn't like our family, it's bad enough that you associate with us, let alone if he knew more than one of you went to the same school" he said softly while he looked right at me, his usually soft eyes sharper at that moment.

"Exactly, he never approved of Sari working there part time, but he didn't ban her from it, either. I think he saw it as a way to keep an enemy closer, in a manner. But when Kitsune left and started to attend there he flipped: smashed everything in sight and I mean everything, for weeks. I was sure that he would drag Kitsune back by any means, but for some reason he calmed down in time"

"But… You're Ritsu's Spirit Guide and many of your family are the same for other Sohma's. Doesn't that irritate Okata, so why does he allow that but nothing else as easily?" Tohru asked. For someone so dense she could sometimes be quite smart and very observant. To her question I merely shrugged, as if the answer was obvious.

"We cannot help who we aid; it is beyond our control. In terms of our duty a Sohma is no different from any other human on the planet, they are someone who is in need of guidance and since that is our calling Okata simply sees it that way. He's not happy about it, of course, but like I said it's not something he can change or control"

"Well, isn't that the same for you now?" Yuki asked reasonably and when I blinked curiously at him, he explained. "You said that Okata can't change or control the fact that members of your family guide ours. You no longer live within the confines of the estate, so doesn't that mean he can no longer control you, or change your mind? I know your situation is similar to ours in the way that you're never truly free, but surely he can't stop you from attending school. And ours is the only reasonable choice, unless you wish to attend an all girls school"

"If you come to our school we can protect you, anyway~" Momiji said joyfully while now taking my hands in his. I wasn't sure when, but we had stopped walking. "If your scared that he will come after you, or send people after you at school then we will protect you. We can fight! Besides, would they really make a scene at a public place? You would be safe there~"

He had a point on that; Okata would never make a public scene. Sari's house would never have been burned down had she of lived in the middle of town, nor would Katirss have attacked had he not been looking for her at Shigure's. Though the Wolverine was known for a person's fears, our head of family was very conscious of the fact that we lived to serve humanity, not to cause them trouble…

"Well… I suppose I could look into it~" I said finally with a wide grin, and there were many cheers from the small group as we started walking once again, now hurrying to get back as our stomachs all started to growl a little more noticeably.

**Sari's POV**

I'm not sure exactly how long I was in the shower, but by the time I came out after having to wash very carefully, my dinner was waiting for me on the table. Two things could be said with certainty; Hatori was true to his words every time and the people here were very efficient. I did feel a little bad, but seeing as I didn't know my way around yet, it was easier for them to bring it to me, rather than myself getting lost trying to find the kitchens.

It is a habit of mine to read while I eat, if I am alone, so once I had finished my meal I simply sat and read, far too into my book to notice the time at this point. However, I was startled when I heard a knock at the door and a familiar voice drifted through.

"Sari? Is everything alright?" Hatori asked from the other side of the door. I would have thought he would be asleep already, wasn't he worn out from the day's being hauled around multiple shops? Apparently not, since he was most definitely standing there, looking a little worried at first, then relieved when I opened the door.

"So you are, thank goodness" he breathed, and I raised an eyebrow for a moment before simply smiling. Then he continued. "I'm sorry to come and disturb you again, but I thought better I come to fetch you to take you to Akito than someone else, after all. He's asking for you now, so best not to keep him waiting"

It was then that I looked at my clock and did a double take. "Oh no, I'm sorry; I was reading and lost track of time. You're right, we better not hang around. Lead the way"

For a while we walked in silence, but then Hatori was the one to break it. "I apologise if I startled you earlier. I do have a habit of being able to sneak up on people, though I don't mean to all the time. But as I said, I thought it best I come and fetch you, since then I can simply return to examine your injuries after"

"It's alright, Hatori" I assured the man, placing my hand briefly on his arm; feeling him tense and then relax within split seconds. "When I'm reading and really into a book I can often lose my awareness of my surroundings. You could have been talking to me outright and I wouldn't have heard you~"

Though he chuckled, I could guess that his thoughts were that what I had told him was no more relieving than his being able to sneak up on people naturally, so I let it go by simply patting his arm then dropping my own back to my side. I was wearing a light kimono that Akito had instructed be left in my room for to wear, apparently. Since I was meeting him I thought it best to wear it.

"Here we are" The Zodiac Dragon said finally as we arrived outside a set of closed sliding doors. From the other side I could hear slight shuffling and a bird chirping. Well, guess there was no time like the present. As Hatori opened the door, I stepped through first with him right behind me. At first we both just stood there, but then we made it to the centre of the floor and sat on our knees, waiting for Akito to break the silence. Was I nervous? Yes, but it was the nervousness of meeting someone for the first time, not because of who I was meeting. The boy in question was lying on his side in a loosely worn kimono, seemingly disinterested, but I knew better. Hatori seemed tense, so I smiled at him reassuringly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Totems and Zodiacs**

**I do not own Fruits Basket, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of Natsuki Takaya.**

**I do own all Fife characters and additional plot.**

**Song lyrics borrowed from the animated movies of Balto: Wolf Quest.**

**Sari's POV**

"I've heard a lot about you, Miss Sari Fife" The voice that broke the ever-stretching silence was soft and monotone, but one could hear the almost snake-like hiss in it that could be threatening if added to actions. Here was a boy with issues.

"And I of you, Akito" I replied softly. I was not afraid to speak to him as I might anyone else, though I would watch my words a little more than usual. "Thank you allowing me to stay here. I realise the tension between you and Okata, so I am truly grateful"

"Yes, he and I do not get along. In fact, you could say we are complete enemies" Akito said without a care as he got to his feet and came towards me, kneeling down as well and facing me directly. Not a natural thing for him, he would normally stand above others. "But I have no reason to think the same of you. I hear much good of you from Shigure and now from the others as well. So I am happy to welcome you into our grounds"

By this stage Hatori seemed unsure as to whether he should be all the more tense or whether he should relax, but he was keeping quiet. Probably best, Akito would not lash out at me, but that would not stop him lashing out at the good doctor.

"Again, I thank you. But I cannot accept staying here without earning my way. Allow me to offer my services as I may"

This seemed to please the often irate boy all the more and he nodded slightly as he held his hand out for mine. I honestly hesitated a bit, but then placed my hand in his. Wow, was he ever cold.

"If you would consent to offering your professional services for the family, I would appreciate that" Akito said and went further to explain when I tilted my head curiously. "Hatori is the family doctor, yes, but none really have anyone they can talk to or confide in, other than each other. Especially my precious Zodiacs, they need someone who can truly understand them. Therefore, as way of payment, could you act as counsellor for them as well"

Not a question, but well disguised as one. All I could do was nod in acceptance of his request and he actually kissed the back of my hand before letting it go. He seemed to think something over for a moment and glanced at Hatori, before looking back to me. Now what was he up to?

"I do have some other requests. I am curious about your family, they are so like ours. I realise there is much you will not be able to tell me, and may not wish to talk about tonight, but sometime perhaps we can sit and you can tell me more"

Again, that sounded reasonable enough to me. It was only fair that Akito be in the know about my family when I knew so much about his. So I nodded again and his smile grew. So he could smile with genuine emotion after all.

"Lastly… I've heard from Hatori that you have a wonderful singing voice. As a wolf it is no surprise. Would you mind singing something for me? I wish to hear it"

Now that I certainly had not been expecting and for a moment I looked directly at Hatori. At this Akito looked about to snap and lash out at him, but I merely turned my attention back and smiled, placing a calming hand on the boy's shoulder.

"None of that, Akito" I said softly, in a tone much practiced and meant for calming those who had anger problems such as him. "I was merely surprised he would mention it. I will gladly sing for you, but you must not be angry at him for my own actions"

Both of the men seemed shocked at the fact that I was not only touching the head of the Sohma family without him making the first move, but also that I was telling him not to do as he always would. For a moment it looked like he might turn on me instead and Hatori looked ready to move to help, but then Akito actually relaxed and gently shook off my hand.

"Just sing" he muttered gruffly and I smiled a little. Like a scolded puppy. Taking a breath I closed my eyes and sang the first song that came to mind; one that seemed to suit this troubled soul quite well.

_Somebody wants you, somebody needs you.  
Someone is searching for your heart alone.  
Someone is dreaming, waiting and watching.  
Someone is coming to take you home._

_Time, it will fly like the sun through the sky.  
And what once was hello turns to goodbye. _

_Tomorrow is here now, sings in your ear now.  
Child of my heart, your life is your own.  
Never you fear, now.  
Your path is clear now.  
Some one who loves you…_

_Some one who loves you is taking you home._

While singing that song I put my heart into it, for while the words were meant for Akito on the surface, there was a deeper meaning hidden in them for all the Zodiacs. As my song came to an end I opened my eyes again to find the boy in front of me with his eyes closed and as I looked to the Dragon I found him watching me. Had he heard my true voice? I wasn't sure, but his eyes were showing something that wasn't there before, so perhaps he had. Only time would tell.

**Hatsuharu's POV**

While Tohru was in the kitchen making dinner, the rest of us were sitting in the lounge just talking, save for Shigure who was working in his office. And when I say working I mean it; ever since Sari became his editor he would actually work and let people know it. Before he would do it on the sly and then torture his editor. No more, it seemed.

"Where's Kyo tonight?" Momiji asked of Yuki as he looked around in search of the Cat, but he was no where in sight, obviously. I couldn't hear him, either, so he must not even be in the house.

"I have no idea" Yuki replied without a care. "He just said he was going out and left, with no indication of where he was going or when he would be back. He can look after himself, though"

Nodding my agreement to that last statement, I turned back to Rayne to continue our conversation, only to find her resting her chin in her hands with her eyes closed and a content smile on her face.

"What's the matter?" I asked and she slowly made one eye open. Even though her eyes were black, they held such emotion and depth and I could easily lose myself in them. Her voice was the same; you would think that a raven's voice might be scratchy like their bird call, but no. Hers was soft and musical, like a bird's song.

"Nothing is wrong. Surely you can feel it?" she said in reply and for a moment I wondered what on Earth she was talking about, but then I did feel it. A sudden wave of calm and acceptance washed over me, as if someone had just wrapped me in a secure and loving hug. Both Yuki and Momiji had stilled as well, and Shigure came out to join us at that moment; a distinct smile on his face.

"What is this feeling? Where's it coming from?" I asked carefully, not wanting to break the warm and secure sensations flowing through me, and seemingly all of us.

"It's from Sari" Rayne answered as she once again closed her eyes and sighed softly. "What you're feeling is her spirit of acceptance, love and hope. Through her connection to Shigure and us who guide other Sohma's she is feeding this feeling to all of you, as well as to all of our family. Through her voice of pack song she is making sure you all know that you are not as isolated and apart from the world as you may have thought before"

All of us were silent for quite a while longer, even Tohru when she came back in, dinner in hand. I think she could sense what we were feeling and wanted us to enjoy it while it lasted. Soon enough the feeling faded and we all breathed a sigh.

"I'm curious about something. Rayne, perhaps you can enlighten me" I said finally while helping myself to some of the food. It all smelled great and my stomach growled loudly just at knowing what was coming. "You describe Okata as such a fierce being and all, yet it seems that at every turn Sari easily defies him, or relatively easily. How is that, when from what we all understand he had the rest of your family so securely under his thumb?"

"I've noticed that, too. I mean, when he sent that other one after her, Katirss? It seems like Okata is actually afraid of Sari himself" Yuki added.

If it was even possible, those soulful eyes became even deeper and filled with more emotion. There was such a mix there, but I noticed a flash of fear.

"You don't have to say…"

"No, it's alright" she said, and shifted to make herself more comfortable. "The reason that it sounds and appears like Okata is afraid of Sari I because he is" she said bluntly. "You see, the Wolverine has not always been the head of the family. They stole that position some generations ago and have retained it ever since for the mere fact that they put fear into the hearts of so many of our family. The original and rightful head of the Fife family are those who follow the spirit line of the Wolf. Up until now no one has mentioned this, because even the wolves of the past have been afraid. But now Sari is showing resistance against Okata and some of us are beginning to follow her. Kitsune, myself and Cassandra, we are not the only ones who are guided by her word over his, though we are the only ones to follow her from the grounds. The rest still have that fear, if not the loyalty. Okata fears that one day, perhaps soon, the rest of the family will finally rise and follow the Wolf once again. That's why Sari was able to do that just now: give us all such feelings, because as the rightful head of family she has the power to do so. She doesn't do it very often, though"

A silence followed this as we all tried to process that information, but I was more concerned about Rayne than what she had told us. The look on her face was thoughtful, but not necessarily in a good way. There was more to it than she was saying, obviously.

"Alright, well, enough about that~!" Shigure piped up suddenly in his usual over-cheery manner, making us all jump a bit. "Tonight is meant to be a night of fun and feast so we can get to know you, Rayne~ So, tell us about yourself and dig in~ I assure you once you try Tohru's beef stew you will never want for any other~! It is simply to die for~"

"When you say it in that tone of voice you make it sound like something wrong" I muttered, successfully making Rayne giggle beside me. In turn that made me grin and I made it my night's mission to have her laughing by the end of it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Totems and Zodiacs**

**I do not own Fruits Basket, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of Natsuki Takaya.**

**I do own all Fife characters and additional plot.**

**Kitsune's POV**

"Kyo, would you hurry up?! We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming, already. Jeez. What's with the hurry, anyway? Where are we going?"

Pausing in my steps, I turned to look back at the ever-irate Cat of the Sohma clan and smirked. I had asked him out to help me this evening with a special task, but hadn't told him exactly what we were going to be doing. So now he was sulking, of course, because he was missing out on what he called a completely good dinner so that he could be dragged around town by me. And did I show any sympathy? Nope

"Oh, stop complaining. We're almost there and… We're here to help a friend. Or rather, my cousin; Cassandra"

Hearing him grumble again, though a little less this time, I smiled and continued to lead the way. I agree with him that it would have been nice to join Rayne and the others for their meal, but the Raven had told me that our cousin the Cheetah has been having troubled moving all of her things from the Fife estate to her new apartment. She had managed to move all of her belongings from the grounds themselves, with the help of Rayne, but only as far as a storage place within the apartment block she was now living in. Now she had to get everything up to the apartment itself, but it was too much for her alone. Since Rayne had already done so much and Sari had troubles of her own to see to, it was left to me. Naturally I was all too happy to help, but it was too big of a job for just Cassandra and me. When she had left the estate, she had not only Rayne's help but another of the family who was also more willing to follow the Wolf than the Wolverine. Though only indiscreetly, for his fear was too great to do more.

"So why ask me? Why not ask Yuki or something?" Kyo continued to whine and with a sigh I shook my head in defeat. It was never ending! Though true that I could have asked the Prince, or even Hatsuharu to help, I has asked Kyo because he was the one I got along with best. That and I thought it would be a good chance for him to use up some of that energy he always kept stored away, rather than using it to pick a fight with the Rat later.

"Why shouldn't I have asked you?" I countered as we turned to enter into the main apartment section of town and I started looking for the right block. "You're always complaining about how you never get to use your strength or how you're bored, so think of this as a cure for all that. Now shush, we're here"

As I pointed up, it was easy to tell which apartment was Cassy's. At least, easy for anyone who knew her. On the balcony were a couple of small potted palm trees on either side of an Egyptian style water feature, creating a calm oasis effect. There was also a large bookshelf visible through the window even from the ground floor, already filled from top to bottom.

"Well, we gonna do this, or we just gonna stand here?" Kyo asked as he started to stalk in ahead of me and I chuckled. First there had been reluctance to help and now impatience to get started. There was one thing that could always be said for the Zodiac Cat, one would never know just what kind of mood he was going to be in next.

"Alright, alright, keep your fur on" I huffed and stepped up to press the buzzer. However, just before my finger could even tough it the door to the apartment block was opened and I found myself caught up in a hug strong enough, I'm sure, to crack a few ribs.

"You finally made it It's about time!" Cassy cried happily as I tried – and failed – to pull my self from her suffocating grip. In the end it was no use, so I simply hugged her back just as tightly, until she got the idea and let go with a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so glad to see you, Kit. Most of my belongings have been sitting in storage now for far too long. I've been sleeping just on the mattress of my bed and while that's comfortable enough, it would be nice to have the frame set up, as well…"

The Cheetah seemed to say this nearly all in one breath, so in the end I clamped a hand over her mouth and laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Yes, we are here to help you. I even brought along a little extra muscle to help out"

**Cassandra's POV**

A little extra muscle… Yes, I could see that. Kyo had been standing silent this whole time, whether from shock of our hyperactive greeting or just not wanting to get caught up in it, I wasn't sure. Actually, I wasn't at all surprised that Ktisune had brought along the hot tempered feline. All of the Sohma family who were under the curse of the Zodiac had rather eccentric personalities, but none could quite match that of the Cat. My own charge – Ayame the Snake – came close at times, though.

"Can we get started, already? I'd like to get done by the end of the day" Kyo continued to grumble in his typical fashion, so in the end both Kitsune and I rolled our eyes, and I led the way to the storage section of the block. Thankfully it was on the same floor as my apartment, so there would be no need to haul anything up stairs if it wouldn't fit in the elevator. The only problem might be getting some of the piece in through the door.

"Seriously!? This is all yours!? What are you, a pack rat!?" Kyo cried on seeing my collection of belongings. I'll admit, it was quite a collection, too. Antique desk and chair set, matching bed frame, a classic Victorian couch… It had taken my parents years to gather all of this, and then they had left it all to me. I just didn't have the heart to throw any of it out or give any of it away. Besides, they are antique.

"Yes, it's all mine. Well, actually no. This is Rayne's, I haven't given it back to her yet" I said, placing my hand on a small bedside bookshelf. I did used to have one, but it got shattered in an unfortunate accident, so I'd had to borrow the Raven's until I can find one of my own to replace it.

"Oh, well, that makes all the difference" Kitstune muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes in the meantime. Then she rolled up her sleeves and rubbed her hands together. "Well, no use standing about griping. Let's get this over with"

The first thing we moved was the bed frame and let me tell you, that was a mission and a half. In the end we had to take it apart and move it into the bedroom in two halves, then put it back together again. Next was the chest of draws, the vanity table… Yeah, you probably get the picture. Needless to say that by the time we were finally done, all three of us were out of breath and too tired to even move from the places where we had collapsed. I did manage to haul myself up to get drinks, but that was the last form of effort on my part.

"Thank you, guys. I promise that when I finally have the kitchen sorted I will invite you over for a home cooked meal" I said tiredly and I only received a few nods and maybe a grunt of acknowledgement in return. Taking that as a yes, I sighed and rest my head back against the back of my sofa. That's when I started to get this warm and fuzzy feeling all throughout my mind and soul, causing me to smile and feel suddenly relaxed and almost re-energized. Enough to lift my head again, at least. Kyo, meanwhile, was looking around with wide eyes like he might find the answer to what was happening inside my apartment.

"What the hell? What is this?" he asked, lifting his hands and wriggling his fingers. I couldn't help but laugh and even Kitsune let out a slightly uncharacteristic giggle.

"It's alright, Kyo. It's just Sari…" The Fox stated and then proceeded to give him the same explanation that, unknown to us, Rayne was giving the other gathered Sohma's at that very same moment. It wasn't often that the Wolf chose to use this particular power of hers, because not only would all the family members feel it, but that meant Okata would as well. He would not be happy after this, even less so than usual, I mean.

"Speaking of which, you know what I think we need to do?" Kitsune suddenly said after her long winded explanation, most of which I had tuned out for. Raising an eyebrow at her in question, she bounced in her seat. "We need to throw Sari a party! A house warming party!"

"… How does that even work? Aren't house warming parties thrown by the people who buy the house, not by their friends?" Kyo snapped, though even I could see that he had a slight fondness for the idea. Any excuse to binge on junk food, right, Kyo?

"Oh, details" I chimed in before Kit could, grinning brightly. I also love the chance for a good party. "I think it's an awesome idea! We can get her out of the house somehow and then while she's out we can decorate and bring in the food… We need to start making lists!"

"You know you're gonna need Akito's permission. She lives on the Sohma estate now and anything like this need to first be run by him. I doubt he'll like it, either" Kyo said, his own excitement clearly dying out. What a party pooper.

"We can get around that. I'm sure Shigure will be able to convince him to let us have a party. He can just view as an even bigger way to take a stab at Okata" Kitsune said with a smirk and I had to agree with that logic.

"Alright, so… What will we need?" I asked brightly, pen and paper already in hand and set to make lists.


	12. Chapter 12

**Totems and Zodiacs**

**I do not own Fruits Basket, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of ****Natsuki**** Takaya.**

**I do own all Fife characters and additional plot.**

**Sari's POV**

Having finally been dismissed from Akito's presence, after a few more questions being asked and a close call to him nearly losing his temper, Hatori and I were walking back towards my place when I suddenly sneezed.

"Are you alright?" The doctor asked, to which I just waved him off. More than likely someone was talking about me behind my back.

"I'm fine. Are you alright, though? Don't think I didn't notice how nervous you got near the end there. I didn't think that incident had left such a deep scar in the boy's mind" I said quietly. The reason Akito had nearly lost his control, such as it is, was because I had inadvertently brought forward a memory concerning one of his earliest encounters with Okata. Thank goodness wolves had fast reflexes, or right now I might have been nursing a black eye. Thankfully, too, Akito is easier to predict than our head of family.

"If there is one thing that Akito is essentially good at, it is holding grudges. He cannot identify when people do good around him, but he can always remember when someone wrongs him. He has a very long memory for that" Hatori sighed, pulling out a cigarette and placing it between his lips. Before he could light it, though, I swiftly stole it. This made him blink at me in shock and confusion, and I just smirked.

"You're a doctor and yet you smoke. You do realise the irony in that, don't you?" I chuckled as I put the cigarette back in his hand, but with a warning look. "I won't stop you from smoking on your own or with Shigure, but please don't do it around me. My sense of smell can't take it enough as it is"

Though he didn't look pleased initially at the request, which was understandable, in the end he sighed and put the cigarette away again with a crooked smile.

"Alright, I suppose that's a fair request. If I may say so, those of the Totems seem to be much more in tune with the traits of their animal spirits then we of the Zodiac" Hatori commented and I tilted my head in thought. That was something I had never really taken note of before, but now that he mentioned it…

"I suppose we are. I wouldn't know how to even begin explaining to you why, not specifically. But I suppose it could relate to how often we are required to be in our animal forms. Not just to give guidance to our charges, but also often when interacting with each other. The traits just kind of stay within our human characteristics"

"Makes sense, so long as you don't end up hunting and eating raw meat" Hatori teased with a small smile, to which I couldn't help but laugh. I did like to transform and chase animals through the woods from time to time, but I would never catch them or even think of eating them as a wild wolf would.

Eventually we were back at what was now my house within the Sohma grounds. I wasn't sure how and I didn't even want to ask, but somehow both my motorbike and my car had arrived. Presumably they had been picked up by someone from within the estate. Hopefully.

"Hatori, I know I've already said it, but thank you for all you've done for me" I said softly when we reached my door and I smiled kindly. "Though I must apologise, as well; I have brought more trouble to the Zodiacs. Because of my additional association Okata will not make life easy for any of you, any more than he does for us. I don't know how much we will be able to keep him at bay, either…"

"You worry too much" The Zodiac Dragon chuckled, smiling reassuringly after. "Though we may not look it, or prefer to, even Shigure, Ayame and I can fight. If it came down to it we would, too. For now all you need to do is rest and settle in. By the way, I wanted to ask; when we were with Akito and he asked you to sing, the song left a strange feeling in the air—"

Raising an eyebrow at his choice of words, I wondered if it was merely a cover, or if in fact he had felt the true meaning behind my words. I know my family would have, but was I strong enough to for it to have gotten through to the Zodiacs, as well?

"That—was a power I don't often use. Only when there is a need for it and this felt like one of those times" I said quietly, wondering how to explain. Knowing it could take a little while, I opened the door and nodded my head towards the inside. "Let's have something to drink and I'll explain. I'm sure what I tell you will make you have more questions…"

**Narrator's POV**

Within the deepest circle of the Fife estate an angry, almost murderous roar of rage sounded from the main house. As it echoed through the grounds and sent residents scurrying to hide in their homes or the nearest shelter out of sight, the source roared again. This was followed by the sound of breaking glass as a vase was thrown to the floor in fury.

"How dare she?! That impudent wench! I'll kill her!" Okata screamed within his chambers of the Fife estate as he threw another vase at the wall and watched furiously as the water that had once filled it trickled to the floor. He got some grim satisfaction from picturing the water as a deep red fluid…

"Katriss!"

"You summoned me, my lord?" The Jaguar asked as he bowed deeply before the head of his family. Even he was shaken by the sight of the Wolverine in such a state. He had heard the Wolf's song, as had the entire family. This fact could only mean one thing.

"Take your team and bring that woman to me. I don't care what you have to do, but make it happen!" Okata snapped, his eyes practically rolling in their sockets as he teetered between rage and insanity.

"But, she is within Sohma house now. We cannot enter their grounds, on your orders…"

"Then lure her out! Use one of those other fools, I don't care. Use one of the Sohma's if you have to. Just being her before me and I will make her regret the day she every chose to stand against me!"

**Hatori's POV**

I'm not sure why, but all of a sudden I got a cold chill down my spine. It was usually the chill I got when I found I would have to deal with Akito in one of his darker moods, but considering that he had been relatively calm when we left I doubted it was caused by him. There was no time to dwell on it now, though, so I filed those thoughts away to deal with later, and for the moment put my full attention on Sari as the woman set a cup of hot tea before me and sat opposite. The look on her face was somewhat pensive, if not a little caged, and I felt concern that what she may be about to reveal to me would only make me worry more.

"The other night, I only told you the basics of the Fife family, in order for you to understand what we are ad to explain our situation as a whole. But I'm afraid, when it comes to me things are a little more complicated" Sari started softly, and when she paused as if to rethink whether or not to tell me, I gently urged her on with a silent nod of my head and sipped my tea as she took a breath.

"Let me clarify this, actually. It's not me, per say, around which things are more complicated. It is more to do with the Wolf spirit and all those who have carried it. I'm not really sure how to explain this without making it sound self-glorifying…"

"This has to do with what happened just before with your song?" I asked softly. When she nodded, I tilted m y head slightly. "To be able to spread such a feeling of open acceptance and warmth to so many… I'm assuming it went to all whom you chose it to…"

"Yes and no. I cannot fully control this power, since it is not one I use often. But that is not the complicated part" Sari said with a slight wave of her hand, obviously trying to divert me from some deeper truth. I narrowed my eyes, though, as my mind quickly processed her words and formed a theory which I would wait to have confirmed. A deep silence stretched between us for a minute or two before the woman seemed to regain her path of thought and she smiled crookedly.

"Let me tell you about the history of the Fife family…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Totems and Zodiacs**

**I do not own Fruits Basket, nor any of its characters. They are all product and property of ****Natsuki**** Takaya.**

**I do own all Fife characters and additional plot.**

**Sari's POV**

This was going to be hard. Until now, the topic of the Fife family history was considered to be taboo and was not spoken of within the family grounds. As a result, there were few who actually knew. Only those who could remember or those who, like me, had been told even against the taboo while away from Okata's over-keen senses.

"Hatori, before I tell you the history of my clan, you must promise me one thing: that this will stay between us. As it is, what I am about to tell you will only put the both of us in greater danger. Kit, Rayne and Cass already know, for I have told them, but until such time that things… settle, I must ask that you tell no one else, not even Shigure or Ayame. I know you three are close, but please…"

I watched closely as the man's face went through a tirade of emotions right before me, until he settled on resignation and resolve, along with curiosity. Only after he had given me a slow nod of silent agreement to my terms did I take a deep breath to begin.

"There was a time where the Fife family lived freely as ordinary people. Our estate had no walls and the family came and went as they pleased, even having jobs where they pleased. That was how our family came to be so large, because we could spread out and have extended families who didn't share our destiny of being spirit guides. At that time there weren't even all that many who could transform. There were only seven…"

I could see Hatori's eyes widen. He was a smart man and I could tell that he had already figured out who I meant. His eyes roamed my face for a moment before he spoke slowly, wanting to check that his assumption was correct.

"Seven, so you mean..."

"Those who are slowly finding their independence now, yes" I confirmed with a nod. "The wolf, the fox, the raven and the cheetah were four of the seven. The other three: the bear, the caribou and the wolverine, all of whom lived in harmony with the world and not one of them considered themselves above the others. Over the years, though, the family began to grow as more of the blood spread and awakened. More spirit guides came to be. Things started to become more complicated as some of them couldn't quite come to terms with what they were. So they appointed a guide within themselves. A leader, of sorts; someone they could talk to and seek advice from"

Pausing to take a breath, I looked out of the window a moment and recalled a conversation I had once had with the current bear. He was the family doctor and a wise old man. It had been he who had encouraged me to leave the estate, to defy Okata… To try and find a way to end the vicious spiral the family was heading down under his 'leadership'. At the time I hadn't wanted to listen, but after the past few years I was beginning to see that really I had no choice. It was either defy him or watch my family suffer in suppression. Looking back to Hatori slowly, I continued.

"At the time this was decided there were still the original seven alive among the family. It was from them the leader was chosen. At first many thought to choose the bear, because they have always been the wisest of us all, the kindest and the ones to best know the inner workings of the mind. But the bear refused, for reasons know one knows any longer, though I suspect it was because he could see what being the leader might one day come to mean. None of the other seven at the time wanted the position, either, but in the end the wolf gave in to the pleas of the family and offered himself to the position. He made it clear, though, that he was not going to be a leader in the direct sense, but a guide for the family, only. That way they would still maintain their independence. Over time having such a deep connection with each member of the family gave the wolf new abilities to help. So that's how it was for a few generations, until the tides turned. One generation of the wolverine had it in their mind that the family did need a leader and could no longer be considered the same as other people. So he used his ability to manipulate a person's fears to overthrow the wolf of the time and ever since his successors have been the head of the family, each generation growing more suppressive and cruel than the last"

**Hatori's POV**

Listening intently to the tale that Sari was telling me, I let every word sink in. It was fascinating to hear such a history of the Fife family, since the Sohma family history was underwhelming in comparison. But when she stopped again it gave my brain the chance to swiftly put the pieces together and after a moment I spoke softly.

"So when you sang just before and you said that everyone in your family would have heard it, that was one of the additional abilities your predecessor gained from having such close emotional relations with the rest of the family?"

"Yes, it carried through the generations, though none before me dared use it" Sari muttered quietly with a lopsided smile. "But I myself have deep connections with the entirety of the family, through being their counsellor. From the shadows I began a few years ago the wolf's task of being guide and advisor to the family, even against Okata's vehement wishes. It is why I left. I could not continue to help them if I remained within his immediate control. It is why he wishes to see me locked up so badly, even destroyed. I'm a threat in every respect to him, though in all honesty I never wished to be. I wish to see my family free of his terror, but I do not wish to cause him pain in the process, and I know that I am. Control of the family has been so deeply engrained in his mind that to lose his position of leadership would literally crush him"

Seeing that this genuinely worried and pained Sari, I reached out after a moment to place a comforting hand atop hers and offered a small smile. From what I knew of her, that was just so typical. Even if it meant saving everyone else from him, she didn't want to see Okata hurt. But there was something else that I was still curious about and since we were already on the subject…

"How did I feel the meaning behind your song earlier? I have no spirit guide, yet I clearly felt it…" I asked softly and to that Sari smiled genuinely for the first time since she started telling me about her history.

"It is said that the Sohma and Fife family 'curse' originated from the same source" she chuckled and my eyes again widened in surprise. "I know, it sounds impossible, but that's what is believed and it is that which creates a connection between us all. It is also believed that in the past some generations of our families shared relationships, though there's no great detail or confirmation of any of this"

Even so, that would explain a lot. I had wondered why it was so easy for members of my family to so readily trust the Fife's, amongst other things. Perhaps it would explain why it seemed so easy for me to be so relaxed around Sari. If it was possible for abilities to transcend generations, perhaps it was also possible for some bonds to be passed on. Taking my hand back slowly, I looked at the time and sighed.

"So what will you do? When the time comes, if it does? Will you stand against Okata directly?" I asked worriedly, not even wanting to imagine what might happen to her if she were to try. I had seen what his 'minions' could do when they had attacked at Shigure's. If those he commanded had such power, I could only guess at what sort of power the man himself would have. Kitsune had mentioned that he was worse than Akito when his temper was raised. If that was true, then I would guess that he wouldn't hesitate to resort to the worst just to see Sari out of his way.

"I don't know. I don't think I am strong enough. To defy him in small ways as I do is one thing and it angers him enough. To confront him directly would be another matter entirely. He wouldn't hesitate to use any one of the girls against me, either, and to get them into trouble is the last thing I want. I know that you all said you would help us, but putting you all in harms way is asking far too much. I'm already putting you in enough danger"

"Perhaps, but we understood the danger from the start and still offered. That's our choice, so no need for you to worry about us" I insisted once again. "I get that you are worried, Sari, but we can handle anything that comes at us. I promise you that we will be alright, and will make sure that the girls are as well. If Kyo, Yuki and Hatsuharu have anything to say about it, none will get even within a mile of them"

When the woman smiled gratefully, I felt my heart warm. She had made me and all of the family who knew her feel more confident and happy over time, so it was a pleasant experience to be able to return the favour.


End file.
